Harry Potter and the Fairy Flirt
by Ce'J-Lynn
Summary: Harry meets a beautiful young fairy that makes his life easier and complicated at the same time. HP/HG/LL/OC hook up. Expect Ron & Dumb-Dumb bashing.
1. Chapter 1 A Fairy Good Introduction

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**July 29th 1992**

**Chapter 1: "A fairy good introduction" **

Harry lay with his feet crossed and hands behind his head in his bed in Dudley's second bedroom, he was hungry as usual and just too tired to fight Uncle Vernon anymore today. He had just finished cleaning the house, doing the laundry, cooking those fat gits their food and cleaning up afterward only to be 'rewarded' with no supper and a couple of really good punches to the gut.

'_I wish I could leave; it doesn't matter to where, anywhere is better than here'_ He thought about Hogwarts and his friends; how he missed them right now. '_Even Malfoy is a pussycat compared to these gits.'_ He sighed, _'well' _he chuckled a bit _'At least __**he**__ is so inbred that he is easy to outsmart.' _He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. But even in his dreams he was tortured. . .

_[Harry's Dream]_

Harry stood there in silence, the room was pitch black; he couldn't see beyond his own nose but he did recognize the voice standing on his right side.

"Potter" Draco sneered at him "Just wait and see what I have planned for you now!" He laughed as the darkness opened enough for Harry to see him.

Harry glared at him "Do **you** even know Malfoy, or do you need to be reminded?"

"Shut up Potter!" He growled tightening his eyes on Harry.

"Oh crap another evil villains idiotic monologue . . . wake when you are through." He chuckled "You'll never outsmart anyone when you are telling them your next moves all the time."

"I know one thing that can outsmart you every time. . ." Without a warning he balled up his fist and punch Harry in the gut "A fist" To Harry's surprise it didn't hurt as much as it reminded him of a dull pain that he had recently acquired but he couldn't remember how.

"You won't get away with this Malfoy!"

"Right;" Draco smiled his crooked smile "Let's see if the Half-Wit-Weasley and that unwanted know it all friend of yours can help you this time; unless they want to take a few punches for you."

"Please, they are only after him for a taste of fame!" Uncle Vernon laughed as he appeared on the left side "They wouldn't do anything to help him unless they got something out of it!"

"You wouldn't know anything about them; you don't even know them!"

"Do you know them, Potter? After all who would really want to be your friend? I think that the only reason they hang around you is to get famous off your name." Draco laughed

"What makes you think you will ever amount to anything; with or without friends?" Uncle Vernon Growled. "You might be some fearless wizard but you're major weakness is a fist!"

"Right, some wizard you are Potter." Malfoy laughed hard then leaned back and punched him again right in the gut "You can't even help yourself you need everyone else to do it for you!"

Uncle Vernon roared with laughter and nodded an agreement to Malfoy before turning back to Harry "You're nothing but a freak!" His hand flew up to swing at Harry but after the unexpected punches he had taken from Malfoy he was more alert and ducked which only set Uncle Vernon off more.

Harry quickly sat down on the ground with his arms around his legs and cringed, a position he had gotten used to over the years. _"Now is when the punches really start"_ Harry moaned from pain; he wasn't sure if he could take them and the thought made a deep fear start inside him. He suddenly felt a delicate hand on his left shoulder; the hand gave him a squeeze and then started shaking him. . .

_[Dream Ends]_

Harry jerked awake to find a petite Reddish Blonde sitting on his bed; well technically she was straddling him. On her knees, leaning on one hand her face was inches from his with a concerned smile. Blinking curiously she gazed deeper into his eyes, still shaking his shoulder.

When she saw his eyes open she leaned in so her lips were up against his ear "You awake" she whispered sweetly.

It took a few seconds for him to catch up _'She smells nice; like a field of fresh flowers.' _ The only thing that came to his mind was that a gorgeous girl was straddling him and now she was leaning down cheek to cheek with him.

She took a deep breath then whispered again. . . "Please, I need to talk to you." she felt him fidget under her "oh goody you are awake" Kissing his cheek she sat up and ran her hand up and down his chest smiling down at him.

"Who . . ." She quickly touched her finger to his lips to hush him. Just as he closed his mouth a few loud bangs on the door startled him.

"Boy" Uncle Vernon barked through the door.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" The beautiful thing on his lap mimicked Harry's voice perfectly.

"Don't be expecting to be let out anytime soon and don't be expecting any food tonight or ever as far as I'm concerned!" He slammed his fist against the door again. "You know how important that luncheon is for your aunt tomorrow and you ruined the house on purpose; it was cleaner when she left to go shopping with Dudley; after she got done picking up after you that is!"

"Your right Uncle Vernon; I should have picked up **Dudley's** things when I finished playing with them, I'm sorry." She frowned glaring at the door "why don't you go tomorrow morning and get the things needed for the luncheon and when you get back the house will be spotless; I **promise**." She tried not to sound annoyed and irritated but it wasn't working.

"You sassing me boy!" He scowled

Harry pushed her hand away and covered her mouth "No Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry. . . I will clean it better tomorrow." She pushed his hand down and glared at the door. Harry could almost swear that he heard her growl like a cat. She mumbled under her breath and moved to get up her glare turning to anger. But Harry threw his arms around her holding her down on the bed.

"It better be sparkling or else!"

As Harry struggled to keep the beauty from attacking Uncle Vernon it got quiet outside the door. He tackled her positioning himself on top of her to which she blushed and stopped fighting. Harry blushed back and quickly let her up sitting up in bed. She once again took her place on his lap this time with a big grin.

After a few minutes the girl spoke this time in a different voice; presumably her own. "Hello, you must be hungry. . ." She was almost dancing as she slid back a little, so she now straddled Harry's legs.

When Harry's stomach growled she giggled "Here" she waved her hand over his lap and a large plate of food appeared "You eat while I talk."

Harry was stunned but didn't question as that the instant he saw the food his stomach started growling so hard he probably wouldn't have been heard over it.

"My name is Orria I am a Duchess of sorts, I guess. I live on Dranwoll Isle and I am the guardian of the seven realm portals that are located on the Isle." She smiled as he devoured the food. "I am a Fairy," she paused and let out a frustrated giggle as he looked at her without raising his head. "I know that look and don't laugh," She sulked at him but he smiled at her in between bites and she softened.

He paused with a bit of food ready for his mouth "And you are here on my lap because?"

"Well, Fairies have dreams to help them know when they need to do something that is way off of the path they are on. Also if there is someone that will come into their life; or someone they need to meet or help they will dream about them."

She smiled at him playfully as she waved her hand and made a glass of soda appear that floated in the air till he reached out and grabbed it. "So the other night out of nowhere I had a dream." She giggled as if she was lost in thought "You are easy to find, your picture is everywhere" She leaned forward and kissed his nose lightly. "But you are cuter in person," she winked.

"Um, Thanks. . . I think." He half smiled at her his cheeks a bit more pink "so again you are here why . . . I mean what was in the dream?"

"Because silly, you were in my dream." She answered his questions in the order he asked them "So since I didn't know you till I saw you in the dream I had to come meet you. I couldn't wait till you stumbled onto me," she giggled. "I really like you," she looked down at his empty plate. "Do you want more food or perhaps you want some dessert?"

He smiled at her after the last sip of soda was gone "Dessert sounds good, can I get more soda too?"

She nodded and waved her hand over the plate and empty glass; the plate vanished and a plate full of desserts appeared and his glass had more soda in it in the blink of an eye.

"Now tomorrow morning I will call on some of my friends and they will help clean up this crap shack so that you don't get into anymore trouble."

She frowned "He wants it to sparkle we'll see how he like fairy glitter."

"No, no glitter or you'll really get me in trouble." He scolded, after a sulk she nodded with a frown.

He took another sip of his soda he grabbed his stomach in pain. Orria jumped off his lap to sit at his side. Slow and gentle she rested her hand on his stomach and muttered to herself. After she pulled her hand away he noticed that the pain was gone.

"Thank you, but you really should be careful; you are going to get us into trouble using magic" relaxation spread through his muscles, with a smile he leaned back.

She giggled and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips, "Silly Harry, don't you know?" She giggled again a she leaned forward for another kiss this time she lingered a bit. She waited till he sighed happily before she pulled back "I am a fairy, our magic is different. The people that monitor your magic have no say over us fairies."

"Oh. . ." His eyes focused off in the distance as he processed the information. _'I am going to have to ask Hermione about this.'_

She giggled, "I like it when you are thinking . . . you make the cutest faces." She leaned up against his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"And just what exactly did you see about me . . . um, I mean us?" Harry was nervous.

"You are my mate," She leaned in and kissed him deeply before he could respond. A moan came from him as he relaxed and leaned into it. He held her head against his he parted her lips deepening the kiss even further, they separated only to catch their breath "See" she panted "the passion is undeniable."

"Clearly" He panted; a broad smile on his face "But what am I going to do with a fairy?" He sighed in frustration his eyes on her lips. "It's not like I can just hide you"

"Well actually. . ." She changed before his eyes; within seconds she was just over seven inches tall with the most beautiful glittery silver wings and the skimpiest frock he has ever seen. "Like this I can hide anywhere; of course like this it is near impossible for humans to see me." she smiled

"You mean muggles can't see you?"

"They can only see me when I am in human or animal form."

"What do you mean 'Animal form'?" He smiled at her and reached his hand out to her and she grabbed his index finger with her two tiny hands with a giggle she swung back and forth.

"I can turn into any animal that I touch." She let go of his finger, fluttered up and sat down in the palm of his hand. "My mom was the result of two different realms forming a peace treaty. They accomplished what most thought was impossible by marrying of their youngest royals. One was the Boxl line and the other was the Dranwoll. The Dranwoll's were the royals for the Anima Fairies; they live for the safety, health, protection and care of all Magical and Mythical creatures." She stood up on his hand and bounced with excitement. "I can turn into a Unicorn, Pegasus, Akhekhu, Griffin, Senmurv, Hippogriff, Olitiau and several types of dragons. But my favorite is actually a typical housecat."

She leapt from his hand and landed on the bed next to him as a sleek grey tabby with a bushy tail and tufts of long fur on the points of her ears. She purred and rubbed up against him.

"Cute Orria;" He ran his hand down her back making her purr "You make a beautiful cat. I think I will keep you in this form when others are around. But how are we supposed to talk when you're a cat?"

She leapt into the air and landed delicately on his hand, once again in her fairy form "How's this?" she smiled

He chuckled "That is perfect . . . but actually I was thinking" He blushed "just how am I supposed to kiss you when you are that small?" He flashed a quick nervous smile.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" She changed back to her human form and planted her lips firmly against his with a purr. "Oh sorry, it's hard sometimes to leave the animal behind" She apologized, leaned back away from him and blushed to which he just laughed.

"Great, my girlfriend can purr when I kiss her." His smile playful he ran his hand up and down her back for an instant then attacked her lips with a feverish kiss. He pulled back for air and lowered his hands to her bum he planted a light kiss on her nose as she panted for air. He smiled at the blush of pleasure on her cheeks alongside a big dopey grin.

She leaned into him and waves of pleasure rocketed over his entire body. _'What is this, I can't resist her, is she doing this. . . We just met and I feel like I have known and loved her for years?' _He ran his hands up and down her body with a smile. All fearful dream or thought left him replaced with safety, comfort and love. Overwhelmed by the intensity he leapt at her lips once more with the same ferocity that he had just shown. When he finally pulled back he smiled at how she panted with her eyes closed, a failed attempt to compose herself "What else can you do?" he asked as soon as he caught his breath.

"You will have to wait to find out" she took a deep breath and opened her eyes more focused "because you need some sleep and so do I if I am going to be cleaning this whole house tomorrow before lunch while you take the day off." She leaned against him and cuddled her head into his neck.

He smiled rubbing her back he hummed quietly into her ear. _'I feel so protective of her, I feel like I could rip even Ron apart if he upset her.' _He cooed into her ear some more as he nuzzled her in deeper. She smiled as she dozed off relaxed a gentle purr was all that could be heard as Harry started to fall asleep.

"I thought you said you had friends that would help" he yawned

"I do, but it's hard work ordering people around." She answered sleepily.

He laughed kissing her forehead before he slowly slid down into a sleeping position. Gingerly he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her up against him. He tucked her body against his and pulled the blanket up to cover her. _'Nightmare is over for the night I think.' _He smiled and cuddled her closer _'I do however think that my dreams may be about Orria'_ he closed his eyes and dozed off quickly still with a broad smile on his face.

The next morning by the time Harry woke up the Dursleys had left for the morning and most of the house had already been cleaned. He moaned wishing he could close his eyes and go back to the 'glorious foursome dream' that rippled through his mind all night; it consisted of Orria, Hermione and an oddly adorable girl he didn't know; it included an oversized bed that ended with three very worn out women by morning.

He muttering to himself as he noticed music coming from somewhere else in the house and slowly he made his way out of his room and down the stairs to find about a dozen or more fairies who all worked happily on various tasks about the house a joyfully song was sung by all of them. _'They all seem to have a lot of experience in cleaning muggle houses, they all brought their own supplies'_ each product was something he recognized but knew they didn't have in the house before today. _'They must love cleaning; I'm surprised they don't just do this the magical way if their magic can't be traced.' _

He glanced around to take tally; one manned the vacuum, two were focused on the non-carpeted areas with a broom or a mop, two in the bathrooms, five had dust cloths and were scattered throughout the house and then he counted four or five more that darted between the kitchen and the upstairs rooms doing odd jobs.

Gawking in amazement at the orderly way thing were getting done his nose caught something from the kitchen _'Hmm, that smells like Aunt Petunia's favorite desserts?'_ With a happy smile we walked into the kitchen to find Orria up to her elbows in food preparations and dishes.

"Did you have a pleasant dream Harry," Orria turned her head to glance at him and grinned "I thought you might like it, I mean; I expected you to be excited about Hermione, but I'll admit I am surprised you reacted so strong to Luna so quick?"

"Luna?"

"Oh never mind Harry, you'll see soon enough." She frowned as if she hadn't meant to let that slip.

"I take it that is the name of the other beauty in my dream" He smiled when she ignored the comment and started humming. '_Nice to know her name, I wonder why I saw her . . . I wonder when I'll meet her?' _He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "I can't thank you enough for all of this" He kissed the back of her neck. "But why is it all being done by hand?"

"Silly Harry," She giggled "First off I'll always be there for you." She turned in his arms to face him "Second it is better this way; more fun, we use magic everyday it's so rare that we get to actually do 'muggle' things, as you called them in an actual muggle house"

Harry hummed in surprise "You mean to tell me you haven't cleaned this way."

"It's different in the fairy realm and on Dranwoll, the fairies on the lower rung of the ladder so to speak have to do the work to prove that they can work hard." She motioned to her friends "All of the girls here are from noble or pure lines and don't have to prove themselves. In fact they aren't allowed to work on the 'lower rung' they have to be political and knowledgeable of all the seven realms inner working, so they can one day help run it."

"You mean the house is being cleaned by princesses?"

"I guess so, but don't call them that please; the term princess has a different meaning to us fairies." She giggled as he kissed her nose "Are you hungry? I can make you anything you want." She smiled and kissed him tenderly to which he pressed harder against her lips and deepened it by parting her lips and began chasing her tongue playfully.

Orria pulled back for air with a giggle "So what will it be?"

"How about some Bacon and Eggs" He leaned over and kissed her again "If it's no problem"

She raised an eyebrow at him "please. . ." she waved her hand over the counter and a plate of Bacon and eggs appeared with a small bowl of fruit and a glass of milk "How's this?"

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Thank you, it's perfect." He scooped up his breakfast and sat down at the table to watch her as he ate.

She danced about the kitchen playfully singing along with the whole group scattered throughout the house. Even though each was either in a different pitch or singing the harmony rather than the melody he couldn't help but marvel at how wonderful they sounded together.

As he finished his milk Orria spun in a dance around the kitchen and stopped for a brief second to wave a hand over his glass then continued the dance and song with seamless ease. "Orria, is there anything you can't do?"

She turned to face him thoughtfully "Yes; but that's only because you won't let me." She grimaced "I was thinking he'd look great as a fly. . ." She giggled then I could feed him to Flutter's pet frog."

A tall dark haired girl danced into the kitchen to rinse out her rag and frowned at Orria "Oh no you're not, Orria Dranwoll; that fat git would give poor Hopper the runs for weeks!"

"You're probably right" She laughed "but then again Hopper does have excellent judgment; so she probably wouldn't even nibble on him, no matter how tasty he looked." Flutter nodded with a smile and left to finish her cleaning.

Harry finished up his plate and stood to take his dishes over to the sink but they disappeared out of his hands and a giggle came from across the room. "You are spoiling me" He smiled.

"Well, someone needs to; you haven't been shown the love you deserve and I intend to make up for that."

"In one day?" He raised his eyebrows

She laughed outright "No, it's going to take more than one day to make it up to you."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her marveling at how easy it was to love her and show it. _'I wonder why that is'_ He made a mental note to ask her about it later. "And just how long will it take?" He leaned down and distracted her by placing kisses all along the back of her neck.

"Uh. . ." Harry chuckled lightly as she tried to find her voice "Perhaps I will need to cancel all my plans for the rest of my would have been dull life; clearly you are going to need my full attention"

Harry rested his lips against her neck right behind her right ear and sucked lightly. She set down the dishes and rags she had and purred as she leaned back into him. "I am supposed to be spoiling you not the other way around."

"Hmm" He kept on kissing up and down her neck pausing in places to suck lightly.

Suddenly she pulled away from him and turned towards the door, blushing at the look on her friends faces. "You told us he needed help. . ." The girls that had just finished smiled playfully as Flutter took the lead "You failed to mention that you are bonding with him." She giggled stepping closer to get a better look at Harry "Or is it bonded?"

"Um, I don't know yet. . . It might have happened last night when we first met." She blushed "I mean he seemed to . . ." Her voice trailed off as she glanced around the room thinking "But there's no real way to know for certain until. . ."

Flutter rolled her eyes "You have told him about fairy bonding, haven't you?"

Harry glanced back and forth between the two "Is that why I can't seem to keep my hands off of a girl I just met?" He glanced over at Orria "Don't get me wrong; I do enjoy it, that and the feeling of safety I get when I'm holding you but it did come on so quickly and I am only 12 but my hormones are raging."

Flutter giggled and whispered something to the rest of the girls who giggled right after. Flutter then turned to face Harry "You have bonded with a fairy." She smiled

"Should there have been some kind of ceremony or sex rite or something?"

The fairies all blushed and Orria answered him "Harry this isn't a porno its reality; and in real life love in the fairy realms is gentle and subtle."

"And hella passionate" the other fairies giggled. "Once you taste of a fairy you won't be able to let her go."

"Who would want to?" Harry asked seriously sending every fairy in the room into fits of giggles.


	2. Chapter 2 Letter Mayhem

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**July 30th 1992**

**Chapter 2: "Letter Mayhem" **

Harry was amazed; the place looked so good that when the Dursleys got back Uncle Vernon couldn't find anything to complain about which only made him angrier. He stood there fuming, purple faced and breathless he tried hopelessly to find the words that he wanted to scream at Harry. After a few minutes of only stuttering he gave in to the fact that he had no rational thought in his head and just pointed for Harry to go to his room to which Harry was quick to oblige.

Harry hid in his room as soon as soon as he was allowed or rather sent there; the door was shut and locked behind him with stern warnings on any noise. But Harry didn't mind this time; he sat on his bed with Orria on his lap in her favorite form; the adorable grey tabby with fur of satin. Harry stroked her fur as she slept, purring. He couldn't help but smile._ 'It's going to be easier with her, I don't feel so alone.'_ He chuckled _'And she does make a really cute cat. Hermione is going to love her. I don't think Ron will but then he doesn't like anything.' _Harry chuckled lightly _'I am starting to wonder if he even likes women.'_

Orria's head snapped up and she glanced over at Harry who suddenly grew nervous. "What is it Orria?" He glanced at the door "If someone is coming please hide; I can't lose you and I'm not sure what Uncle Vernon will do."

Harry moved her off his lap and shifted his weight, moving to the edge of the bed. Just as he was about to stand up Orria leapt from the bed next to him and landed on his lap in human form. "Relax I was just checking to make sure the coast is clear." She smiled at him and kissed him gently making him smile back. "So, who is Hermione?" Orria playfully answered, goading Harry into a conversation that she hoped would eventually bring out something she was forbidden to tell.

Clueless Harry responded "Uh. . . She's a friend of mine at Hogwarts, why?"

"Well when you were petting me you were muttering, I think you were only meaning to think it but . . ." She giggled "If you want to tell her about me you can, I guess; I am a bit worried about too many people knowing, I mean how am I supposed to be by your side if everyone knows what I am. Then they would insist that I not." She leaned forward and kissed him "They wouldn't let me sleep with you;" She pouted "and I like sleeping in your arms."

Harry smiled "I like that to, and don't worry Hermione can keep a secret, she is good at that." He sighed and glanced out the window. "Besides I have no way of getting a message to her; not with the bars, Hedgwig can't get out to give a message to her I really wish he could though."

"Oh is that all, I can fix that. Anything you ask for you shall receive" She grinned. She happily waved her hand over Harry's hand and a ring appeared on his left index finger. "Here it works much like a portkey but all it will send is messages, nothing larger I think."

"You think?" Harry frowned

"Well I don't know, I've never tried it; but they are popular in the Boxl realm they are very protected though so don't show it off" She smiled at him. "I'll send Hermione one if you like but you should probably warn her it's coming first."

Harry smiled and bounced off the bed nearly knocking Orria to the floor; she grimaced then giggled as she saw how happy he was all of a sudden.

It took Harry about half an hour to write a letter. Orria watched over his shoulder smiling at how many times he fought the urge to tell Hermione about her but stopped himself. He mumbled something beneath his breath that Orria couldn't quite make out and fussed over the letter some more. When he finished he sealed it and handed it to Orria. "Now what, how does this work?"

Orria giggled _'I wish I could be there to see her face as she reads this.' _She handed the letter back to him and smiled playfully "Simply touch it to the ring and say her name clearly." Harry did as he was told and as soon as the letter touched the ring it was gone.

Hermione was on her bed writing in her diary when a letter appeared out of thin air and landed on the bed beside her. "What is this?" confused but curious she picked it up gingerly and glanced at her name across the front written in very familiar handwriting "Oh, it's from Harry; how did he do that" she frowned "If he is holding out on me;" She frowned as she flipped the letter over looking at all sides of it "If he is keeping some good spells secret I swear he will regret it."

Hermione pouted for a few moments while contemplating if Harry was keeping secrets from her or not but soon a smile crept over her face as her thought of him took over. _"Focus, the letter . . . right" _She put on her best serious face and took a deep breath.

A smile made its way back to her face as she opened the letter, "He'd better explain how he did this or. . ." she frowned and then huffed _'Alright let's see what you have to say for yourself Harry.' _

Letter

Hermione,

The weirdest thing has happened, - *-* - I have one of these unique types of portkeys; that is how you have received this letter, mine is in the shape of a ring. Apparently it is - *-* - able to only send letters - *-* - (and maybe larger items, such as packages but not anything living) to anyone that you tell it to. I - *-* - will be sending you one, all you need to do is touch the letter to it and say the name of the person you want it to go to.

Uncle Vernon had it out on me about not cleaning the house well enough for some stupid tea party that Aunt Petunia is holding as we speak. I - *-* - spent all morning re-cleaning the whole house, - *-* - when he got back from getting the food for the old nags he was speechless at how clean the entire flat was, too speechless to yell or amazingly enough swing at me.

Anyway, I got - *-* - a cat; a familiar, named Orria. She is adorable - *-* - ; she is a sleek grey tabby with a bushy tail and tufts of long fur on the points of her ears. You will like her; she has - *-* - quite the attitude.

I am excited about - *-* - this next year at Hogwarts- *-* -. I can't wait to hear from you. Wait for the letter portkey; tell me if you like it.

Harry

Letter Ends

"Harry, have you gone mad?" Hermione looked over the letter again. "Why is it redacted?" She leaned back in confusion "I thought we told each other everything? What could you possibly need to redact from me?"

Hermione sat there a bit longer confused she stewed over the odd letter from Harry till a thud startled her awake. "I am a popular person right now;" She stood and went to the window "Unfortunately, this isn't the first letter I've gotten from Ron this summer. No that came the day I got back from Hogwarts." She rolled her eyes, "that letter made no sense. . . I never thought Ron would send off a one word letter although his vocabulary doesn't include many options for him in regards to communicating with others. And beside that why choose 'Hi' as the word? Seriously I could have thought of way better words if he was set on a one word letter. . . Like idiot."

She picked up the mangled letter and watched as the half dead bird dizzily sat on the window sill waiting for a reply.

Letter

Hermione,

George said that I would never be able to get a girlfriend so therefore you are it, hope you don't mind dear but Fred and George really need to be put in their place. I knew you wouldn't mind, I mean you have made it blatantly clear how much you love me; we need to discuss cutting back on the public displays of affection or at least changing them a bit. People are going to start thinking you don't like me; I love a little playful teasing to ease the sexual tension but love you are taking it a bit far lately don't you think?

So are you a virgin dear? I mean, not that I really mind if you weren't but I just want to be sure that my property hasn't been mishandled by some irresponsible beast that only attracts trouble if you know what I mean.

So, speaking of Harry have you heard from him? What is he up to; is his family keeping him busy as always? Poor thing is never going to get a woman if he can't man up.

Anxiously awaiting you loving response,

Ron

Letter End

Hermione wadded up the letter and threw it at the owl that yelped and nearly fell off the ledge. "Awaiting a response; well this response will be one to remember." Hermione started working yelling to the owl as she did. "Senseless Half-wit you actually think that you are good enough for me? I wouldn't even care about you if you had a big burly psychotic man demanding that you are his bitch, I will never be your girlfriend and if you ever think of me in a sexual way again I will remove your reason for being a man!"

Hermione finished her work with a smile then threw it at the owl "Take that back to the Idiot Ron Weasley." She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. _'I don't know if I want to scream or cry."_

Harry was sitting nervously on the bed tapping his fingers lightly on his knees _'Where is she? She said she would be right back; that all she wanted to do is see what was happening downstairs.' _ Harry moaned _'I knew it was a bad idea to agree to it, but no . . . I had to cave in when she batted those gorgeous blue eyes at me.'_ Harry's focus faded, he closed his eyes as he started daydreaming blissfully.

Daydream

On one side was the playful fairy with a sly smile on her face. _'Okay she is up to something,' _Harry smiled _'This could either end up being very pleasurable for me or . . . I am in big trouble.' _Harry ran his finger along her cheek and she purred lightly.

"What about me Harry?"

Harry turned to see Hermione standing on the other side with yet another sly smile, _'I'm doomed they are ganging up on me now.' _Just thena pair of silky arms wrapped around his neck; from the pull he could tell she was shorter.

"Hello, Harry . . . ready to play?"

'_Forget doomed; I think I'm going to enjoy this.' _He turned around and came face to face with Luna. "Hello ladies, shall we go somewhere more comfortable?"

Orria smiled "I know the perfect place; it has a waterfall and soft green grass filled with multi-colored flowers and well you'll see, here . . . hop on" she changed into a Large winged Dragon and let out a light playful growl.

"You can change into a Feathered Dragon?" Luna squealed

"Actually did you know that this type of dragon is very popular in Chinese culture?" Hermione stepped around Harry to stand next to Luna and admire Orria's new form.

"Yes," Luna bounced on her heels "isn't it fascinating how the same dragon in different colors can mean such different things?" Luna wrapped her arm Hermione's and the two of them walked off with a new pet dragon following them.

Harry stood there confused, "wait a minute . . . what just happened here?"

Daydream ends

Harry frowned "That didn't work out how I wanted it too." Harry furrowed his brow in confusion "wait a minute; it's my daydream why did it not turn out the way I wanted?" He sighed then heard a giggle coming from beyond his closed eyes. "Oh, I should have known. . . Orria please do me a favor and not mess with my fantasies" he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow as he flashed her a playful smile.

Orria giggled again "But Harry, I thought you might want the dream as **real** as it could be?"

"That's it" Harry leapt out of his position on the bed and tackled her tickling her into submission. "Two can play your game" He leaned in and kissed her neck trailing kisses up her neck to her chin. A sly smile crept onto his face. He reached her lips and she leaned in but he only lightly kissed them then rolled off of her and stood finding a piece of parchment and pen "now how do you think Hermione's bracelet should look." He tried to focus on the page and not smile at the annoyed frown on Orria's face but he wasn't having much luck.

"Not funny Harry" She pouted "that's mean."

He laughed and pulled her onto his lap as he sat back down "maybe we should make it look like a feathered dragon?"

Orria giggled then playfully slapped his shoulder. "I think you had better kiss me or I'm going to fulfill your wish of seeing the fat git downstairs running through the street's naked. But I think I can come up with something more frightening than a fairy."

"I don't know" Harry joked "I think you are pretty frightening when you're angry . . . or annoyed." He leaned in and kissed her deeply letting the parchment drop to the floor with the pen close behind he moved her onto the bed in a more comfortable position then he positioned himself on top of her. She giggled and licked his cheek then giggled even more. "I'm trying to be romantic and you are . . . did you just lick me?" Then the tickling began again.

Hermione sat at the table confused and worried; not in the mood to eat. _'What is wrong, is he alright? What did he mean by Uncle Vernon having it out on him?' _She huffed and threw her fork to the table. _'That fat git must have hit him one too many times that's it. . . Brain damage" _She moaned with worry _'Great if that's correct then he'll be just like brain dead Ron.' _She closed her eyes, pushing her plate away from her and laying her head on the table. _'I can't take this.'_

"Hermione, you need to eat something." Her father shook her lightly then pushed her plate back towards her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just. . ."

"Still worried about that boy?" He sighed

"It's just that he doesn't keep secrets from me; so why was his letter redacted?" Hermione picked at her food again, taking a few bites sighing in-between.

"Just think of it this way, you can yell at him next time you see him."

Hermione smiled "You're right; I already have one friend who's a bloody fool I don't need Harry moving over to the dumb side too." She smiled "Thank you father." After dinner Hermione went to her room and pulled out parchment and a pen and sat down to add a few more pages to the soon to be book sized letter to Harry.

After adding two pages she threw the parchment into a drawer and picked up the latest book that she has been obsessing over. _'Hopefully I can distract myself.'_ Just as she started to get into the book an owl ran into the side of the house completely missing the window. Hermione rolled her eyes _'Ron, what do you want now?'_

Hermione opened the window and leaned out to scrape the stunned bird from the side of the house. _'You poor stupid thing, maybe if you started hanging out with a smarter person you wouldn't have these problems.' _

Hermione opened the letter and read hoping that she wouldn't be sending him another Howler afterwards.

Letter

Hermione,

I don't understand why I got a Howler from you; a girlfriend isn't supposed to humiliate her boyfriend like that. Fred and George are still calling me a senseless half-wit. So since you are now mine, and obviously don't know how to behave, you need to be informed as to how you will act when you are at school. First you will no longer be getting A's; I am getting tired of you upstaging me in front of the teachers. Second you will be doing my homework for me. The next letter I will be receiving from you will be a love letter; don't forget to mention how big of a man I am.

Ron

Letter End

"That's it no more miss nice girl; you will regret this Ron." Hermione picked up a piece of parchment and addressed it first."

Letter

Fred and George,

I am so sorry that Ron feels that he can't tell you the absolute truth, it's so sad that your own brother doesn't feel that you deserve the facts. I honestly don't see a problem with his choices; after all it is his life to live as he wants.

I know that he has told you we are girlfriend and boyfriend but we aren't, as that I am just not his type. He just doesn't feel like being honest with others and is instead hiding behind made up stories, I am worried for him. I don't have any romantic feelings for him and I am certain he has none for me as that. . .

Well, in truth Ron has a number of crushes, there is Neville Longbottom, Marcus Belby and Theodore Nott but the crush he will hate me telling you about is Draco Malfoy. He talks constantly about Draco's gorgeous platinum hair, how he would love to run his fingers through it. Has he shown you his doll collection? His Draco doll is his favorite of all of his dolls. Personally I think he has a bit of a crush on Harry too but he won't admit it.

Do have patience with him,

Hermione

Letter Ends

"Let's see if he can ever live this down, first to send it then I am going to nail the window shut, and possible put steel spikes all around it."

Harry sat on the bed sketching out a bracelet while Orria sat on his lap giggling at the yelling coming from downstairs. She discovered how fun and entertaining it can be to make Uncle Vernon bark at Aunt Petunia every time she walks by him. "You're going to get me in trouble dear." He leaned in and kissed her neck. Orria giggled as another bark echoed up to them followed by running footsteps, yelping, and Aunt Petunia breaking out in tears somewhere downstairs.

Orria nestled into his lap and reached up for his lips. "So entertain me then."

"Alright, how about you help me with this bracelet?"

"You do realize that the first letter you get from Hermione will probably be either a long one or a nasty one for the interesting letter you sent her." she goaded

"She's probably furious with me." He frowned "I trust her, it's just. . ." He sighed in confusion.

Orria giggled "Just what Harry, don't you like her?" She smiled _'he is so cute when he's clueless' _

" Yes of course" he sighed "Do you think I should explain?" Harry set down the pen and Parchment.

"Maybe you should give her the counter spell so she can read the full letter you sent her?" She smiled at him "I mean you did say that you can trust her, didn't you." She giggled and sat up straddling his legs. "Besides how are you going to have your fantasy come to life if she thinks I'm a cat?"

"True," Harry sighed, '_I am going to get it; Hermione is going to ream me for falling for a fairy so fast.' _He sighed as Orria kissed him deeply _'At least I can feel comfort in the fact that Ron won't know.' _Orria deepened the kiss to draw his attention back to her and soon the two were lying on the bed, arms around each other snogging each other senseless.

Orria broke for air first making Harry smile. "We really need to stop distracting ourselves; we need to get this bracelet off to Hermione."

She took a deep breath than closed her eyes curling up against him, "do you know what you want it to look like?"

"Yes; I want it to look like this" He pulled the paper out from under them and showed it to Orria who smiled.

"Wise choice; if my keen insight is correct she might actually forgive you with this design."

Harry's face grew concerned "What does that mean?"

"I think she is having difficulty with a real creep; but not to worry, she all but named him as a homosexual," Orria giggled. "Little does she know how right she is though."

"Do I get to know who this poor man is that made the idiotic mistake of pissing off Hermione?"

Orria giggled again and curled up. "You'll see when you get her letter." She waved her hand and a bracelet matching the picture Harry had drawn plopped down onto the bed.

Harry turned it over looking at the craftsmanship and smiled. "I love it, thank you." He leaned in and kissed her, she smiled slightly as she fell asleep purring. Harry grabbed the stack of parchment they were still laying on and wrote down the counter spell as well as an apology and then wrapped the letter around the bracelet and sent it off to Hermione.

Hermione sat head in her hands crying when the letter and bracelet plopped down onto the bed. Wiping her eyes she picked it up and removed the bracelet from the letter. "Harry its gorgeous!" The bracelet was a vine of Red Roses made out of Black hills Gold that wrapped around a circular stone holding it in place and on the stone was a Crest; the Potter House crest.

Hermione smiled "Harry, I can't believe it." She giggled "This should shut Ron up." She slipped the bracelet on and opened the letter that had I'm sorry scribbled across the outside she smiled as she read the explanation of the spell and its counter spell inside "Well Harry, I accept your apology; now let's see what you are hiding from me."

She pulled the letter in question from her desk drawer and sat back down on the bed. Once the letter was successfully un-redacted she read:

Letter

Hermione,

The weirdest thing has happened, I met this wonderful girl named Orria she is a Duchess and fairy guardian to the seven realm portals that are located on Dranwoll Isle. Did you know that Dranwoll Isle even exists? She can whip up the best food. I can't wait till you meet her, you will talk for hours about magic; her magic is apparently highly unique and untraceable by the ministry. She is also the best kisser. She has made a portkey that is really amazing! I have one of these unique types of portkeys; that is how you have received this letter, mine is in the shape of a ring. Apparently it is made in the Boxl realm where it is very popular. I was surprised to find out that it works similarly to a portkey but it is able to only send letters however she said she has never used one so I guess this is a trial run, she is certain it can send letters though (and maybe larger items, such as packages but not anything living) to anyone that you tell it to. I promise to make one for you; I think a bracelet would be the best for you. I'm going to design it, she will make it. Within a few days she will be sending you one, all you need to do is touch the letter to it and say the name of the person you want it to go to.

Uncle Vernon had it out on me about not cleaning the house well enough for some stupid tea party that Aunt Petunia is holding as we speak. I watched as Orria and her friends spent all morning re-cleaning the whole house, Orria is so cute in an apron; she spent all morning singing and cleaning. She can't stand Uncle Vernon, I am wondering if she will snap one of these days, I can see it now, Uncle Vernon naked running through a busy street screaming that fairies are after him. She managed to appease Uncle Vernon; when he got back from getting the food for the old nags he was speechless at how clean the entire flat was, too speechless to yell or amazingly enough swing at me.

Anyway, I got a great idea this morning about to how to hide Orria; I will tell everyone that I got a cat; a familiar, named Orria. She is adorable as a cat; she is a sleek grey tabby with a bushy tail and tufts of long fur on the points of her ears. You will like her; she has a very playful side but is very smart. When she is annoyed she can get quite feisty. She has a bit of a temper and quite the attitude.

I am excited about being with her this next year at Hogwarts; she is by my estimation smarter than most of the teachers there, but not quite as smart as you. I can't wait to hear from you. Wait for the letter portkey; tell me if you like it.

Harry

Letter Ends

Hermione smiled, "Ron is losing what little parts of his mind that are left. And, Harry is kissing Fairies." She set the letter down and rolled her eyes reaching for her long letter that she had been working on since she got Harry's first letter. "What is happening to these men?"


	3. Chapter 3 A day like no other

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**July 31th 1992**

**Chapter 3: "A day like no other" **

Harry rolled over and smiled as Orria nuzzled deep into his chest _'It's nice waking up to this.' _ He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deep _'Bloody hell, she smells good.' _Orria moaned making him smile; he brushed his cheek up against the top of her head. _'It's nice to wake up to the smell of flowers and pleasant cuddles from a beautiful woman.'_

Orria stretched and yawned before reaching up to touch lips with him; kissing him gently the kiss quickly deepened making Harry moan happily. She pulled back and smiled "Happy Birthday Harry."

"Happy indeed" Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. "Since it's my day can I ask for seconds on that incredible good morning?"

"First things first; your first birthday present" she ran her fingers over his forehead muttering a few words then smiled as the scar faded "But it won't be good for certain people to see you without that so let's add a fake one." She ran her fingers over his forehead again and an identical lightning bolt scar appeared on his forehead in the exact spot as the previous one. "There now you are safe from his ranting madness."

"Safe from whom?" Harry frowned in confusion "whose madness; do you mean Voldemort?"

"No, he's just stupid and desperate" She kissed his neck and smiled as he sighed "He just hates being upstaged; think of him as a two year old throwing a tantrum."

Harry leaned in and kissed her "Then who?"

Orria wriggled out of his grip and sat up "You'll see; it's not time to know just yet. . ." Her brow furrowed as she concentrated "Besides you would never believe me." She turned to face him, "I know I've already said this but I think you haven't heard it enough in your life so Happy Birthday" she climbed on top of him and stretched out; smiling down at him before kissing him again just as intensely as the first. Harry moaned with pleasure, wrapping his arms around her waist pinning her to him.

After a few minutes she wriggled free and he frowned playfully "You do realize that I am going to expect that greeting every morning."

Orria giggled as she tickled him quickly before he pinned her and returned the torture. "Today is going to be a very interesting day."

"It is indeed. . . What do want first from your lovely wife; Cake presents or breakfast?"

"Let's try breakfast, I'm starving." He rolled off of her sitting on the foot of the bed.

"You say that like I never feed you!" She waved her hand over the unoccupied section of the bed in-between them and two full plates with bacon, sausage, eggs, scones and fruit appeared on a tray next to two glasses of milk.

"Excellent choice dear" Harry picked up the fork and dug in just as Orria did. The two ate in silence; Orria finished first, what she didn't eat she pushed onto Harry's plate. "Are you trying to fatten me up?"

Orria giggled, "No there is enough of that in this house to last a lifetime." She concentrated on him for a few minutes then asked "Will you let me teach you some Fairy spells?"

"Are you sure I can do them? You did say that Fairy magic is different."

"Yes, you should be able to" Her face changed to a smile and she sat up straight nearly bouncing in place "But let's get back to the fun stuff; for your first present I don't need to say the words but I will for your sake, you need to learn these spells . . . Expand sight" She pointed at Harry's glasses and a spark erupted from her hand and wound around his glasses making it impossible for him to see "to reveal" The spark subsided and Harry had to blink a few times for his eyes to catch up.

"What was that?" Harry adjusted his glasses.

"That was an enchantment to help you see things that others cannot just by touching your glasses and asking it what to reveal. You can see when someone is using magic and who they are using it on, objects that are hidden and even see items that are enchanted or cursed."

"Excellent, I've got to show Hermione these." He smiled "She's going to love it." He put the last bite of food in his mouth and finished his milk. "She is going to want to get her own pair of glasses."

Orria waved her hand over the tray and empty plates making them vanish "Now for some entertainment. . ." She scooted closer to him. "We are going to learn a few spells; well you are going to learn."

It took most of the morning but Harry eventually learned how to use fairy magic; magic without a wand. She taught him the simple spells; the spells she learned when she was three. He now knew how to levitate, hide an object from sight, cleanse an object or a person of magical spells or curses, make any object speak what you tell it to, make inanimate objects come to life temporarily, make anyone speak their mind against their will and he now knew how to cast a spell that will let him hear what people are thinking.

Orria giggled as Harry practiced on Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley pacing nervously around his room. "Alright," Harry waved his hand releasing the spell and shivering "that is all I want to see of those gits' minds; I hope that someday I can get rid of those images." He shivered again "But I think I see what you mean; I think I can actually use the spells without the words now."

"Don't they have a party or something tonight?" Orria asked casually

"Some rich builder and his wife are coming to dinner; Uncle Vernon is hoping to get a huge order from him."

"Oh," She sighed unconcerned with the business affairs of the heathens that continually hurt Harry. "I know what I can give you next; but we need to do this first." She waved her hand and a small cake appeared just large enough for two complete with candles and sprinkles. "Happy Birthday Harry, blow out the candles."

Harry smiled and bounced excitedly over to the bed "Let's see" He smiled then blew out the candles with a sly grin.

"Do I want to know what that grin is for?"

"Well I am a hormonal teenage boy that apparently according to you now has a Fairy wife; what do you think I wished for."

Orria blushed "Harry you're twelve; technically you aren't a teenager yet, don't you think we're a bit young for this talk?"

"I wake up a few more nights with you in my arms and you may not be able to keep me from acting out my fantasies."

"Well for that we would need two others; do you want that with or without the dragon conversation?"

Harry playfully tickled her "That is not funny." The two wrestle for a bit but Harry eventually won their little tickle fight _'I think she let me win.' _He thought as he kissed her passionately.

Orria cut the cake in two and they both sat and ate talking about Hogwarts and everything that she could expect; Harry taught her about the things he learned last year and explained all she needed to know about the teachers.

"And finally there is Dumbledore . . ."

Orria waved her hand; holding it in front of his face and Harry's voice disappeared "We needn't talk about him right now; I know all about him, who doesn't." She dropped her hand and Harry's voice returned.

"You have got to teach me that one."

She raised an eyebrow setting the empty plate on the bed "Promise not to use it on me?" He nodded and she conceded and told him the movements and words, then let him practice on her till he could do it without the words. "Now, let's not overload your brain with anymore today."

"Now what are we going to do; Uncle Vernon should be calling me down to yell at me not to come down or make noise while his friends are here in just a few minutes."

She grinned and stood up retrieving a piece of parchment she sat back on the bed and waved her hand the empty plates making them vanish before she set the parchment down and waved her hand over it eagerly. To Harry's amazement the paper shifted and contorted into a pendant on a black cord. "How did you do that . . . why did you do that; I mean why use a piece of parchment?"

"Parchment is used because the spell is for all written media. Here put it on; now touch the pendant and focus your eyes straight ahead."

Harry did as he was told and to his amazement the latest issue of The Quibbler appeared before his eyes as if the paper was floating about 15 inches in front of him. Harry's hand slipped from the pendant and when he touched it again the image changed to The Daily Prophet. "This is incredible; can I control what paper it shows?"

"Yes; the same way that you tell your glasses what to reveal to you, but this time you are telling the pendant. Oh and your hand has to be on the pendant when you do so."

Harry smiled as he scanned through different articles and papers before halting the image and tackling Orria. "So do I get my wish now?" Orria responded with a giggle and a kiss, trying to wriggle free but giving up quickly when he ran his hand up and down her side.

Before Harry could convince Orria to give in to him, a fairy appeared in the middle of the room and cleared her throat to announce herself. Harry glanced over at her without moving off of Orria and smiled "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Harry this is Daisy," Orria introduced.

"Nice to meet you I am sure, but I am not here for you sir I am here to fetch Orria as that there is a little argument between the third and fifth realms that has escalated to the point of impending war."

"War? Bloody hell, Orria!" Harry was shocked. "You Fairies don't fool around do you?"

Orria giggled and climbed out from under Harry "Only the arrogant Fairies will even consider war." She sighed "Harry I am so sorry but I do need to go tend to this but I promise to make it up to you when I get back." She blushed "Maybe grant your wish . . . at least in part."

Harry nodded and kissed her cheek with a smile and a blush. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"At the very latest I will see you tomorrow." She kissed him intensely before pulling back and vanishing with Daisy.

Just then Harry heard the bellowing voice of his Uncle "Boy get down here!"

Harry walked slowly to the stairs and made his way downstairs, as soon as he entered the living room Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day. This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career. I think we should run through the schedule one last time."

Harry watched bored stiff as they all rehearsed for the night's important guests until Uncle Vernon rounded on him "And where will you be boy?"

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist." Harry said tonelessly and unconcerned about his Fat Uncle's stupid dinner party.

"You better not make a sound Boy or so help me boy, you will . . ."

"I know, I know; you've said it a million times just this summer. Now since we are done here, I'll be in my room."Harry turned and headed back upstairs _'Like I want to do anything noisy right now. . . I wonder when Orria will get back. Oh well for now I will have to settle with what is going on in the wizarding world'_ Harry reached his bedroom shut the door and turned on his present scanning through the papers one at a time reading every article.

Suddenly a letter dropped in front of him, Harry glanced at it and smiled "Hermione, it's about time you wrote me back. . ." he shut off the paper and picked up the letter "Hm, it's a lot lighter than I thought it would be." Harry opened then letter and slid down in the bed to read it.

[Letter]

Harry,

I can't believe you redacted your letter! You are so lucky that you gave me the counter-spell or the next time I saw you; you wouldn't have been able to walk right for weeks! But I am so relieved to hear from you. Why haven't you replied to any of my letters, or Ron's or Hagrid's for that matter? They have all written me to see if I knew anything; please tell me you weren't just ignoring us.

Anyway, Hagrid was excited about a new pet of his till it bit him and now it has gone to live with others of its kind, don't worry he wasn't hurt badly, other than his pride. He has written me several letters of nothing but worry over you. He will be relieved to know you are alright.

Ron is, well Ron; he started out this summer being his same idiotic self but then when he realized that you weren't responding to my letters as well he got rude. He seems to think that he owns me. His last letter was atrocious. He actually said that I was his property and then he gave me rules to follow that include public displays of affection!

Not to worry I wrote Fred and George and told them that he has a crush on Neville and Draco as well as a few others. I don't think he will be able to live it down no matter what he tries. I also plan on spreading it around school that he plays with dolls. The little cretin needs to learn a few things.

So how did you meet Orria? Has she taught you any magic? I will do my best to help you with keeping her at Hogwarts but I am not sure I like the thought of her being in your room with you at night, we don't know anything about her or if we can trust her. Plus I don't think it's proper for a girl to be in your room.

Please write soon, tell me more about Orria. Is the reason you haven't written because you can't get letters out? If you can't get letters to anyone else with your ring do you want me to pass a letter on to anyone? If so then just send it to me and I will see that it gets to them.

Write soon,

Hermione

[Letter Ends]

'_They have been writing me? But why haven't I gotten any of the letters?' _Harry was engulfed in the letter reading it over and over when he heard a loud pop and then a high-pitched voice "Harry Potter! So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir ... Such an honor it is . . . ."

Harry looked up to see a creature with large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls, it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes. "Er - hello," said Harry nervously. "Who are you?" Harry fidgeted paying little attention to the visitor.

"Dobby, sir; Just Dobby, Dobby the house-elf,"

"A House-elf, really . . . well Dobby I don't want to be rude or anything, but - this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom." Harry glanced at him and melted at the sight of Dobby's big eyes tearing up and his quivering chin.

"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," Harry quickly tried to calm him down, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?" Harry leaned toward him in a business like manner.

"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you something sir."

"Maybe you should come back tomorrow." Harry put the letter in his pocket and glanced out the window longingly _'Where is Orria, this thing worry's me; he is up to something I know it.' _He sighed desperate to be rid of Dobby "It is really late; your family must be worried about you. Are you allowed to be out this late?"

"I have disobeyed my family" Dobby moaned. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Don't; what are you doing?" Harry hissed as he waved his hand hovering Dobby above the desk. Dobby seized Harry's desk lamp too quick for Harry to react and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps. Harry desperately tried to keep him hovering and take the desk lamp from him but the task was impossible and Dobby tumbled to the ground lamp and all with a loud thud.

A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley's cat must have knocked something over."

"Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned.

"What - the - devil - are - you - doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke . . . One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!" He stomped flat-footed from the room.

Huffing in annoyance Harry let Dobby out of the closet. "Will you please behave yourself?"

"Sorry sir, Dobby had to punish himself," said the slightly cross-eyed house-elf as he stumbled out of the closet.

"Hermione is never going to believe this."

Dobby glanced at Harry with a sly look on his face "Hermione?"

"Yes my friend Hermione"

"Friend at school who doesn't even write to Harry Potter . . ."

"Are you the . . . have you been stopping my letters?" He glared at Dobby "Give them here, now." Dobby shook his head.

"Dobby hoped ... if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir . . ."Dobby frowned "There is a plot, Harry Potter; it is not safe."

"W-what do you mean not want to go back, of course I am going back . . . term starts on September first and I will be there" Harry stammered trying to regain his thoughts._ 'Where is Orria'_ He sighed "What plot?"

"A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" The familiar Fairy voice rippled through the room and Harry sighed with relief.

"Orria, this is Dobby the House-Elf he has come to warn me not to go to school this year. He even went so far as to take the letters being sent to me in hopes that I wouldn't want to go back."

"Dobby did it for the best . . ."

"Hush you," Orria walked over to the elf and snapped her fingers, the letters appeared in her hand and she quickly gave them to Harry then turned back to Dobby.

Harry smiled at how regal she looked as she bent down and spoke to Dobby. "Thank you for your warning But Harry is under my protection; I will be sending you home now." Orria snapped her fingers and Dobby vanished. "Elves. . ." Orria rolled her eyes.

Harry sat down on the bed "thank you for the spells they came in handy with him." Orria bounded up to his side and sat down beside him with a smile. Harry leaned over and kissed her sweetly "Tell me about you problem is it fixed?" She nodded before he kissed her again "then you can tell me about House-elves and why Dobby beats himself senseless over nothing."

Orria rolled her eyes "we are all alone on your birthday" she grinned "Don't you want your wish?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Letter's Strike Again

**A/N: **_*Hagrid's letters where checked for spelling and grammar so they would be easily read_* Sorry it took so long to update my story but the whole flop around like a fish out of water thing _(epilepsy people; don't be insulted I just try to laugh about it, it's either that or sit in a corner whimper and cry . . . Laughing is better)_ has been interfering with my focusing and writing. I am doing better now so you should be seeing more progress. Thank you to those who have been giving me constructive criticism it helps; I do notice that some of your comments are already in the story, just not defined clearly but hinted at, sorry that will get better.

**A/N: **As always I own nothing but the OC's.

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**August 1****st**** 1992**

**Chapter 4: "The Letter's Strike Again" **

Harry awoke with a start _'Orria . . .' _he glanced beside him to see nothing but bed rolling over he looked around the room in a panic. _'I have only known her for a few days and I am already used to having her in bed with me. I can't explain it but she drives me wild.' _He sighed _'I am not old enough for these hormones but Orria said that I've bonded with her; even hinted that hormone thing is a sign of it.' _He chuckled and rolled his eyes_ 'Hermione is going to have fun with this.' _ Harry sat up and glanced over to his trunk, seeing her curled up with a book he sighed with relief._ 'How cute; she fell asleep reading.' _

Quietly he got up and went to her side _'What is she reading at this hour?' _ He looked down at the thin one hundred page book; reading the cover _'The Untold Story of Hogwarts.'_ Then lying at her feet he saw another book maybe twenty five pages shy of the first one_ 'The hidden History of Hogwarts. Both books are by a Rapt Bloom of Realm five?' _his eyes widened in shock. _'The realms know more about Hogwarts than . . .' _He paused in mid thought_ 'She knew everything I told her didn't she; then why did she let me keep talking?'_

He leaned down to grab the books and before he could touch them they vanished. _'That's interesting; I need to ask Orria about that. But not tonight, right now it is time for you to be in bed.'_ He gently scooped her up her small thin body and carried her over to the bed tucking her in and kissing her gently on the lips.

He turned and grabbed the stack of letters confiscated from Dobby as well as some parchment and a pen. _'I doubt I will be able to get some sleep right now so I might as well get some letters answered.' _He lay down on the bed on his back and instantly Orria curled into his chest and started purring.

'_I will never get tired of that.' _ He ran his hand through her hair brushing it away from her round face. Standing the top of her head came to his chin but laying down she fit nicely against him. _'She makes me look like I'm one of those gay vampires with her tanned skin.'_ He ran his hand down her arm and she giggled in her sleep.

Turning his attention to the stack he opened the letters from Hagrid to read first, one at a time.

[Letter]

Harry,

I miss you; Hogwarts just isn't the same without you. I can't wait to see you again. I got a new pet; you'll like him he's a cute little bugger a sweet little Hydra. I named him George 'cause he kinda reminds me of the little tricksters. He's a rare one he is; Dumbledore doesn't think I should have him, he says he is too aggressive that he could bite a student but I said hogswollup he ain't got it in him to hurt anyone.

Write Soon,

Hagrid

[Letter Ends]

"Didn't Hermione say he was bitten?" His brow furrowed in concentration "Hm this should be interesting." Harry chuckles "Well, I guess only he didn't see it coming, this should be good, on to his second letter." He tucked the letter aside and opened the other letter from Hagrid.

[Letter]

Harry,

It's awful nobody will let me forget; the 'I told you so' comments are getting bothersome. Snape is the worst. I can't believe he bit me, I fed him cuddled him and protected him from all the nasty comments going around here. I had to send him away; Dumbledore wouldn't let me have him here if he bites; seeing as that he did bite I can't keep Dumbledore from sending him away. Why haven't you written back; is everything alright?

Hagrid

[Letter Ends]

"Poor Hagrid, I can't believe he didn't see it coming; I mean everybody else saw it." Harry tucked the letter aside with the first and pulled out the pen and parchment.

[Letter]

Hagrid,

I am fine, I wasn't receiving my letters; some house elf named Dobby was taking them; but when the little bugger was here trying to convince me not to go back to Hogwarts I did managed to get the letters back. I am sorry to hear about your pet, but I could have told you that would happen; everybody knows that Fred and George will surprise you at every turn so I'm not too sure it was smart naming it that. Maybe if you had picked a different name it would have helped; you could have named it Ron and then it just would have gone around insulting everyone. Hermione says he has changed. Do you know what happened to Ron, from what she says he seems a bit more arrogant, troubled? Do you know what happened?

I can't wait to see you again,

Harry

[Letter Ends]

"Well, maybe I should stop putting of the inevitable; I do need to read Ron's letters before I read Hermione's she has already told me he has changed, If he doesn't start treating Hermione with some respect than I might just . . ."

Orria stirred a bit yawning she stretched and opened her eyes blinking sleepily at him "What are you doing?" Her eyes got huge and she quickly looked around the bed and jumped to her feet racing around the room searching the floor.

"Your books vanished . . . Can you tell me why you were reading The Untold Story of Hogwarts and The hidden History of Hogwarts?" He raised an eyebrow then grinned as she wrung her nightgown nervously "Why didn't you let me see them, why didn't you tell me that your realm knows more about the school?" He set the letters and parchment aside and scooted to the edge of the bed "Now I feel like a bloody fool going on and on about things you already knew."

She smiled "oh Harry," she sat down beside him and rested her head against his shoulder "I didn't think it was important to tell you the things I know; most of it is gossip anyway." She smiled "Fairies love gossip. Plus from what you tell me most of what is written in those silly books is fake" She kissed his cheek and giggled when he smiled, but the smile soon faded "what's bothering you?"

"It's Ron," He stood up and started pacing the room "Hermione says he has changed but how can he have changed so dramatically in one summer." Orria fidgeted and Harry noticed "What, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well. . . As I said Fairy magic can't be detected but I sort of . . ." Harry frown and closed his eyes worrying "Harry it's not that bad, I just put out a magical protection order on you as soon as I had the dream."

"A what;" Harry was confused "wouldn't that alert everyone that you are with me? Why bother hiding you if everyone knows anyway; why would you do that?"

"Relax, a magical protection is just an alert that goes out to all magical beings that know of Fairy magic telling them that a fairy has bonded or will soon bond with this person and therefore is under their protection. It's kind of like saying don't mess with him or you deal with me" she frowned, a growl creeping across her face.

'_I really don't want to see her mad, I feel sorry for the person who pisses her off." _Harry smiled and sat back down on the bed next to her. "So what does this have to do Ron?"

"Since I am protecting you some people might see that as a threat. So it's possible that D - . . . whomever this Dark Lord is might have convinced him . . . oh stop frowning at me he wasn't a good guy anyway so what does it matter if the rude brat shows his true colors" Orria pouted.

"What do you mean Dark Lord; you say that as if the Dark Lord isn't Voldi- . . ."

"It isn't, I mean he is a bad guy but the Dark Lord mentioned in prophecies isn't actually him; enough questions, why don't you just read your letters and I'll make you a snack."

Harry sighed and scooted back into a resting position pulling out Ron's letters. "Alright, let's get this over with."

[Letter]

Harry,

Things at the Burrow are going the same as always, Percy is driving me nuts, Fred and George are in a pranking war and Ginny won't shut up about you, it's pretty pathetic if you ask me. Mum and Dad are on about a new crack down on Magical items. I can't help but miss Hogwarts right now, you and Hermione are much easier to get along with then this mad lot.

Write soon,

Ron

[Letter Ends]

"Wow that was normal," he frowned_ 'I wonder; is what Orria said true. Did this Dark Lord talk to Ron?' _He sighed _'She started to say something but stopped herself.' _He leaned his head back nervously as Orria set a plate on his lap and curled up next to him _'I was getting used to the idea that Voldi was after me; at least with him I know who was after me and why. But with this guy . . . I don't even know who he is!' _He took a deep breath and took a bite"ok on to the next letter I guess."

[Letter]

Harry,

I had the weirdest day today, Mum and I both got post from Dumbledore; mine says he wants to talk to me tomorrow. He'll be stopping by for lunch; Mum has kicked out the whole lot for the day saying the meeting is more important, but Dad isn't going to be able to make it because of some emergency that came up just tonight. Bloody hell I hope I haven't screwed up somehow; I'll let you know.

Ron

[Letter Ends]

"Hm;" Harry sat up suddenly awaking Orria huffing in frustration he looked through the remaining letters "All from Hermione, that's the last letter I got from him?" Orria avoided his gaze and curled back up next to him quickly fell back to sleep. "What did Dumbledore say . . ." Harry's face went white "Dumbledore; no it couldn't be." He looked down at Orria a wave of panic, frustration and betrayal rushing through him. "Never judge a book by its cover." He tossed the letters aside and curled up with Orria; wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close and wept silently as he fell asleep.

**August 2****nd**** 1992**

The next morning Harry awakened to silence downstairs and Orria humming as she paced around the room rifling through an old book. He smiled happily as he watched her slender curvaceous form glide effortlessly across the floor as if she was dancing. Every now and then she would stop tap her foot the grunt in annoyance. _'She's really into that book isn't she . . .' _he grinned mischievously_ 'Maybe I can read this one; she is so into it she won't notice me sneak up beside. . .' _

"Don't even think about it" Orria waved her hand and a plate of food appeared on the bed "Eat your breakfast and then we'll talk."

"Why so serious Orria, what's happened?"

Orria didn't say a word she just pointed to the newly arrived letter on the desk "eat first please I need to look up a few more things."

While Harry ate Orria paced anxiously, only reading and not giving even a glance in his direction. She maintained the same stern frown that was starting to scare Harry _'I haven't seen her like this' _Harry finished his food quickly and then set the plate down. "What's wrong Orria, you've never been like this."

"You have received an unexpected letter. . ." She frowned turning to look at him "I don't understand why she suddenly has changed from what everyone in all seven realms saw her as?" She stomped her foot with a clear pout "I don't like this," She pointed her finger at him accusingly "You'd better not even think about it; I don't like this girl . . . I don't trust her!" With that she turned away from him pointed to the letter than stood there sulking with her arms folded across her chest.

Slowly Harry got up and walked over to the desk and retrieved the letter. "Who sent this, I don't recognize the handwriting" Orria growled and Harry couldn't help but smile, he walked over and kissed the top of her head "Relax love; I'm sure it's nothing." Orria sighed, rolled her eyes and then pinched the bridge of her nose.

Harry sat down and opened the letter.

[Letter]

Harry,

I know you don't know me but I had to warn you; something is up, I don't know what because mum and Ron won't talk when any of us are around but they are always whispering when they think nobody is listening. I did catch a small portion of the conversation recently and apparently they are planning on doing something awful at Hogwarts this year. Mum said "she is too gullible to know any different it will work and Harry will not prevail this time" Ron is angry because you have "interfered with his destiny; she is mine" I don't know who the "she" is but I feel sorry for her. Please reread the prophecy they reference it again and said "it doesn't mean what everyone thinks it does" Mum threatened Ron that if anyone finds out what it does mean it would only be because he let it slip. I used to agree with them Harry but I don't like what they have become; there is such hatred in their eyes. I wonder who they met with that day they made us all leave, they never told us. Did they tell you, do you know what he said?

Write back soon,

Ginny

[Letter Ends]

Harry looked up at Orria who was standing there arms folded glaring at him "Orria dear I don't even know her, besides I don't know if she is being completely honest" Orria's pout melted and she relaxed a bit staring at the floor with a sad frown. "Orria, if she really didn't know who it was that came how did she know it was a he?"

Orria smiled, "I'm glad you caught that." She bounced over to the bed and sat down in his lap wadding up the letter and tossing it to the ground where it burned up quickly. "Now let's forget all about her."

"Orria, I wanted to show that to Hermione and get her opinion on it."

"Oh . . . oops" She giggled.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about yet, I want to check on what she meant first" she kissed him deeply "Okay?" Harry smiled and nodded "Good then I am going to continue my reading while you read Hermione's letter's" She leapt off his lap and picked up her book sitting down on the floor she watched as he pulled out the letters and started to read.

'_I wonder if she is just trying to find out how much he knows.' _ Orria thought _'if so then she clearly isn't being told everything; but then what would they tell her: So sorry hun but we are sending you out like a lamb to the slaughter, no offence Ginny but you're just expendable'_ She rolled her eyes opening the book she flipped right to the passage in question:

_ "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..." __'Easy enough it is the fact that Hermione has the power to change what will happen with old Voldi.'_

_"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..." '__That part is referencing Harry and his parents.'_

_"And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ..." __'Yet again Harry; actually it is a continuation of the first part about him.'_

_"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..." '__The thing that Hermione must change in order for the Dark Lord parts to be fulfilled.'_

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."__ 'The last part however isn't a repeat of what was said; it's trying to tell people that there are two Dark Lords out there right now.' _She sighed _'If Hermione can't remove the bond between Harry and Voldi that the Second Dark Lord enacted than Harry will die before he can be vanquished.' _She moaned with frustration _'this isn't fair; nobody in the seven realms will help me with this and I need to figure out how she is going to remove the link before I say anything to him or I could prevent her from being able to do so. . .' _She leaned back against the wall _'If he dies then he and Hermione will never have a child; a child that will vanquish Dumbledore' _Orria pouted _'I need a big bowl of fruity Ice cream, a good cry and a nap.' _

Harry frowned Hermione's letter's started as a combination between: a recipe book, spell book, summary of every newspaper in existence, Encyclopedia and the world's most complete dictionary, but slowly the dozen or so letters changed. First it was a tear stained letter that made Harry feel awful for not have been able to write back at that point. _'Alright, on to the last three letters . . . please no more crying.'_ Then the sadness vanished and the temper started to come out . . .

[Letter]

Harry,

I have had it with you ignoring me! The next time I see you I will be giving you a piece of my mind. You had better have a good reason or else. Please be alright Harry.

Anyway, I found a new book with some very unique spells in it; you will probably think I am nuts for this but I am enjoying this book. Most of the spells are for the most repulsive form of torture; I mean stuff that not even the Malfoy's would touch . . . do you think I would get expelled for trying a few out on Ron?

You'd better write back, I have a delivery notice put on this one so I will know if you get it!

Hermione

[Letter Ends]

Without a word Harry moved on to the next letter. . .

[Letter]

Harry,

You got it, you got the letter and still not a word! After what we went through, after helping you pass your exams and then the cruel things you and Ron said and still I forgave you. Plus I saved your bum when you were on your broom as it was being curse and then again in the Devils Snare and you ignore me! First Ron and now you! The entire Slytherin house will look like two year olds compared to what you will see from me! Even Fluffy will be a pussycat compared to what I am going to do to you!

Hermione

[Letter Ends]

'_Well at least she wasn't crying. . .' _Harry opened the last of Hermione's letters_ 'considering the violent turn her last letter had I'm worried about the content of this one.'_

[Letter]

Harry,

Write me back or you will learn the new spells I have been studying the hard way!

Hermione

[Letter Ends]

'_Well, that was expected; however I need to remember to ask her why she didn't put a tracker spell on it to make sure it was being delivered to me.' _Harry chuckled as he looked up to see Orria pacing again _'First she is sitting there sulking then she's crying then she is yelling in a language I can't understand' _Harry sighed as she stomped her foot and started yelling again _'thank God Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dum-Dum-Dudley aren't home right now.' _

Harry grew worried as the cycle started combining in unique ways; first she sat down with a angry look on her face then within minutes she was up and stomping about sulking and saying what Harry thought might be swear words then she started pacing and crying _'I will never understand women' _

Harry leaned back against the bed and thought; _'once again she mentions Ron, I wonder why he is behaving this way. Doesn't matter he has no right to talk to Hermione that way. . . Maybe I can get Orria's help in enacting a little payback.' _Harry smiled devilishly _'Perhaps I will have her bring him here and make him think Dudley is Hermione and wants him then take pictures and spread them all over. . . No, nobody will know who Dudley is so nobody would care, but if it were Snape or better yet Malfoy!' _Harry laughed out loud _'or maybe even both . . . we can make them think they are all dreaming of some hot women, definitely have to work on that one.'_

As if the light suddenly came on Orria stopped pacing and took a deep breath "I think that you and I need to get out of here; perhaps we should go to the Isle" Orria smiled. "Then we can send for Hermione and you can talk rather than send her a letter."

"And maybe send for this Luna girl you mistakenly mentioned?"

"Uh . . . well" She smiled at him sheepishly "I guess I can't get around that one; I suppose you won't let me erase that memory will you?"

Harry shook his head "So can we send word to Hermione and maybe you should go get Luna since she and I haven't met yet."

Orria moaned and folded her arms in a sulk. "Why can't you just let your meeting be natural and unplanned?" She smiled and batted her eyes at him.

"Nice try love but that's not going to work besides all you are going to do is find a reason to bring her to the island without mentioning me and then I will meet naturally."

"Damn" Orria sulked "I can't argue my way out of that."

"By the way, remind me never to piss off Hermione again. . ."

Orria looked puzzled "Why?"

"Don't ask." Harry chuckled "She has a wicked temper and has the knowledge to back it up . . . that's all that needs to be said about that." Harry picked up the stack of letters and stuffed them into his trunk he then went around the room and collected his things for school.

"Pack everything Harry; you will not be coming back to this rat hole"

Without a word, but just a nod of the head he did as he was told putting the few belongings he had into trunks Orria provided and tucking Hedwig's cage under his arm he nodded at Orria and then in a flash they were no longer in Dudley's second bedroom but standing on the greenest grass he had ever seen looking out over the breathtaking forest, flower gardens, and ornately decorated villages of what he was presuming to be the Island Orria has talked about.

"Spectacular isn't it?" She giggled "Turn around Harry."

Harry did as he was told and had to look straight up at the Castle that was right at his feet; its walls were made of white marble, the windows were enormous stained glass depictions of the rarest animals in the magical community and all of the roofs were made of domed glass. Through some of the glass roofs he saw tree branches and some of the windows were so large they took up several floors. The doors that stood in front of him were easily three stories high. The castle could easily fit three or four Hogwarts inside it; that is if you include the grounds and everything. Above the door was a symbol he didn't quite recognize; but it did look familiar. "What is that?" He motioned at it.

"Oh that," Orria glanced back at the castle as if it were commonplace and smiled "That is the Potter Family Crest." She turned back to look out over the island "Seeing as that you and I are bonded that means the castle is now yours."

Harry's jaw dropped as his arms went limp and Hedwig rolled down the hill complaining sharply as Orria scrambled after, in a desperate attempt to save the owl from vomiting over the wild ride.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Fiction

**A/N: **In response to comments:

I am so sorry about the time gap in posts but you know how life can screw up the best intentions. I can say I will try to do better, the story is starting to overpower my mind so I will be writing more soon.

I have issues with keeping track of the timeline, my hubby is aiding in that so it can get confusing. At first it was going to be happening later because of needing Luna in (Thanks to MartinDeShade for catching what my hubby and I missed) but I ended up having to move it back a few years to get in what I need to, I really needed more time to set up future issues.

Sorry about the grammar and the punctuation I will lecture the Hubby about the comma use thing he is the one that adds and deletes them (we do have humorous discussions on that and grammar – and yes I mean humorous). I will try to catch the improper tense usage; I will also alert my Hubby to watch for that as well, thank you.

I am sorry about not defining Orria's age, I can see how it would be confusing as that she is the only one in charge of the realms and such but she is the same age as Harry. I tried to hint/cover that with the innocence of her playful antics but apparently I need to revisit that. The antics will stay as she ages but get a bit more mature which will undoubtedly lead to some raunchy antics.

Once again sorry about the redacted thing it just wouldn't work and took some creativity to get it to work at all. My creativity takes a day off now and then.

**In regards to the bonding between Harry and Orria; it will be explained further when Luna, Hermione and Orria get together but to cover it for you now:**

He is smart and by what the word 'bond' means he does have a pretty good idea as to what is happening that and the reference to her being his wife helps him understand a bit.

The bonding process does have an effect on the hormones that is why a twelve year old is horny (the age is also why I am having a hard time setting up a sex scene, sorry but you may have to wait for that. Although I do think Luna if any of them would be the one to push the issue so it may be sooner than you think)

The other effect(s) are that he is immediately trusting of her and accepts anything that she trusts or is certain of and vice versa. It relaxes the two of them into accepting the ideas and theories of the other easily (in other words complete trust and acceptance).

The two also take on emotional aspects of each other, which is why the strong and self confident Orria doubts herself occasionally and why Harry has 'grown some balls' so to speak. Basically the best and worst are shared between them without any effort from them. This also means that the love one feels is felt by the other causing a way too intense feeling for them, (which only increases the chance of a sex scene happening sooner rather than later; so you can probably expect Luna to warp their innocent minds).

I hope I have answered all of your questions if not remind me and I will cover it next chapter, thank you for your patience. My meds for my epilepsy was increased recently and I am just starting to really recover from that and the reason why I needed the increase. ;D

I apologize for any odd typos my cat can't seem to understand that I don't need his help typing.

**A/N: **As always I own nothing but the OC's.

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**August 1****st**** 1992**

**Chapter 5: "Truth or Fiction" **

Hermione looked straight up at the Castle that was right at her feet; the white marble walls, stained glass windows and domed glass roofs. The doors that easily towered three stories high lay directly in front of her, she marveled at their intricate carvings and multi colored wood stain. _'It's enormous!'_ She smiled _'I wonder about the inside' _Hermione bounced with excitement _'it's bound to have a library that matches this' _

Hermione reached for the door but before she could touch it the door opened without any assistance it moved slow, smooth and silent Hermione jumped in surprise. _'I don't know why that surprised me, a castle this grand has to have more than a few spells on it.' _Her smile widened_ 'I wonder if there is book about them and hopefully there is a few I can use on a few pests in my life.'_ She smiled at the thought _'imagine the untraceable torture I could unleash'_

As she stepped into the castle her jaw dropped again. A grand circular staircase with intricately carved railings and stairs made of marble and river stones stood a few yards in front of her with each side of the circle meeting in the center with a single step platform. Inside the circle stood a tall palm tree with several smaller trees and bushes tucked around it. Around the staircase the walls of the entry looked like an oversized version of Stonehenge except that this one clearly was not meant for anything shy of the Taj Mahal and as Hermione kept looking around her she was beginning to think where she was standing was designed to top it. The only difference being the interwoven natural elements of wood, rock and living oversized plants. She could smell pastries, fresh bread and barbeque in the air and hear waterfalls and faint music playing somewhere nearby, but closer to her; in the room directly to her left she could hear Harry trying to sooth Hedwig who seemed to be more than just a bit angry at him.

"Hedwig, I don't know how else to say it" Harry sighed, frustrated "I am sorry that I dropped your cage." He took a deep breath as Hedwig shrieked at him "It's been several hours you should be fine by now and you need to eat"

Hermione peaked around the corner to see Harry offer her some food only for the poor owl to turn green and throw up all over him "Hedwig, what's wrong are you okay?" Hermione bounded up to Harry's side and smiled at him before turning her attention to Hedwig who coed at her miserably. "Oh you poor thing" She glared at Harry "what did you do to her?"

Harry blushed sheepishly "I dropped her cage" Hermione's glare focused tighter "alright, I dropped her cage when I was at the top of the hill in front of the castle." Harry stifled a laugh "She kind of rolled down the hill."

"Harry you know you are my best friend and that I care for you very much so please understand that I do this only because poor Hedwig can't" Harry was confused till Hermione slapped him then pranced off with Hedwig cooing happily at her.

"Traitor" Harry called after the two. _'I'll give them a few moments then catch up . . . hopefully by then they won't be as angry.' _Nervously he made his way to the kitchen where the dishes, appliances and food were cooking all by themselves. He reached to taste the batter being mixed only to have a wooden spoon slap his hand. "I really need to talk to Orria about the reality of the objects around here" Just as he turned to leave a plate of food was sat down in front of him including fresh bread, some meat fresh off the barbeque in the main indoor garden and a mixture of fresh fruit. "Thank you but can I get a second one for my guest" A second plate identical to the first was sat down in no time and Harry grabbed them both with the offered utensils and turned to leave "I can't believe I am talking to the kitchen."

Harry walked toward the side garden near the entry where he suspected Hermione was with Hedwig. "Maybe this will get her to like me again. I just hope Hedwig doesn't throw up at the sight of it." Harry snickered a bit at the memory of a dripping wet Hedwig stumbling and unable to stand straight with Orria right behind broken cage in hand and all covered in mud, leaves and ivy vines.

'_Horrid as she looked' _he smiled_ 'she never looked better_' he thought turning a corner with a chuckle he came face to face with Hermione.

"What's so funny Harry?" Hedwig scowled at him from Hermione's arms

"Nothing really I just think it's strange how I am talking to a castle" He smiled nervously "However strange it is the castle does cook rather well" He smiled at Hermione "hungry" glancing down he saw Hedwig turn green again. "Oh sorry Hedwig"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat a wobbly Hedwig down to walk back to the garden not far from them. "Yes thank you" The two made their way to the garden following Hedwig they sat down on the grass and started in to their food when two glasses of milk came floating over to them. "Thank you" Hermione smiled. As she grabbed the glass she looked over at Harry who was smiling and quickly stifling a small laugh "I see what you mean."

Harry desperately tried to push aside the memory of Orria trying to walk with all the ivy draped all over her and tangled in her hair and clothes. _'I know if I laugh she will think it's about Hedwig or her.' _

"Harry, are you laughing?"

"No" Harry lied . . . badly

"Really Harry" Hermione sighed "Hedwig is sick it's not funny!"

'_Yep I knew it . . . she assumed the worst' _Harry frowned looking over at her "so you are saying that there is nothing else that is funny in all the world magical and non. Nothing at all that I could be laughing at besides Hedwig?"

Hermione was taken aback "Harry?" She set her food down "are you alright no offence but when did you grow a backbone?"

"Thanks" he rolled his eyes "bonding with a fairy will do that to you"

"What has she said to you about it?" Hermione bounced in excitement "I can't believe you bonded with a fairy? What are they like, where do live, are they the same creatures that are used as lights all over the magical community . . ."

Harry chuckled "Hermione calm down" he smiled "I'll tell you all I know but you will have to ask Orria most of it as that she seems to be very secretive about some things"

"Well obviously she isn't the only fairy that's secretive about things seeing as that I knew nothing of any of this." She waved her hand gesturing at the castle around them "Why is it that all the magical works say completely different things then what I am clearly seeing with my own eyes?"

He took a deep breath "I'm not sure, I know their magic is very different and that it can't be tracked by anyone, Orria can do some amazing things."

"But this is so . . . out there" she sighed a confused look making itself a home on her usually serious face "this can't be real Harry" She laughed nervously "this has to be a trick of some sort."

"Hermione I know this isn't a trick. I don't understand why everything you've read is so different than the facts but I'm certain that the fairies here on the island are very real and very powerful. It's sort of felt whenever you are around them. You'll see what I mean."

"Maybe that's it" Hermione's face returned to its normal lively but serious self "What if the reason for the fiction in the magical community is to protect the fairies here the real thing?"

"I suppose" Harry face grew serious as he thought "that would make sense. But that would also mean that there is something very important about Dranwoll Isle that needs protecting from everyone."

"I wish you knew everything Harry" Hermione frowned "I mean how could you be bonded to a fairy and not know anything about them?"

"I do know a few things" he suddenly became very protective "first they aren't the same creatures used as light, Not that I know of anyway. If anyone tried to use them as light . . . well let's just say I wouldn't even wish that on Malfoy" He smiled "I know the creatures used for light are not fairies."

Hermione giggled "I wonder why they are called fairies then?"

"I have no idea, but Orria must know" a sweet love-sick smile crossed Harry's face as he thought back to his discussions with her.

"Harry . . ." Hermione tapped him.

"Right sorry . . ." He cleared his throat "Orria has mentioned the realms and the realm portals as to where the fairies live I would assume some of them live in the Boxl realm. I don't know much about the realms but Orria did say they live on the isle" He smiled again "What are they like . . . I did meet some of Orria's friends and they all seem to have the same playful demeanor with a devilish temper, Brainiacs with an attitude." He smiled at Hermione "kind of like you . . ." Harry ducked as she swung at him

"Harry, I don't think I am the witch you want to piss off."

"Good point." He smiled at her _'she's cute when she's angry' _he sighed snapping himself back to the current discussion "They are very smart and each talented in their own way. Orria can turn into any animal she touches something that comes from the Boxl Fairies with whom she is related." He smiled longingly "I think you and Orria will get along beautifully."

"From the sounds of things the creatures of the realms were at one time all fairies but somehow aren't now. Probably along the lines of what Orria said being able to change. I know that each realm does have fairies that live there and run things in that realm." Hermione nodded as he continued "The Hierarchy of the realms is so strange royalty of sorts but the actual royal terms aren't used to describe them. The words King, Queen, Prince, Princess and so forth all represent a level of spirituality some fairies are born with. Those fairies are silent timid and never get married or have children."

"What are the rulers called then" Hermione asked

"Just by their name, that alone denotes their position or title as that everyone knows who they are and what they do but they are still referred to as 'in rule'. Some parents never rule but their kids do from a young age and there are several families that maintain one title. It isn't an inherited title but it isn't voted on either. The rulers use magic to keep containment of the realm and keep everyone on their best behavior. As I said it's strange but I suppose effective since the people on the bottom do all the work the muggle way but those that run things use magic for everything."

"That's just not fair." Hermione frowned "Why do they have to work harder?"

"From what I've seen fairies are rather . . . let's just say playful" he smiled and rolled his eyes "so keeping as few fairies with magic that could wreak havoc is probably for the best." He took a bit then finished "besides it works so why argue" Hermione frowned angrily at him so he quickly changed the subject "

"What else did you want to know?"

"What is Fairy bonding like, did you feel it or did she have to tell you about it?"

"From the start it has been very passionate" Harry blushed "I mean exciting and relaxing all at once."

"Of course" Hermione smiled

"I didn't have to be told about the bond being there but I did need to be told about what it was that I was, I mean what I am feeling" He paused a bit bewildered "I knew something had happened because I suddenly felt like a 16 year old with a porn star on his lap."

"Really Harry" She frowned at him "you couldn't think of a more proper way to describe it?"

"Probably but it is fun irritating you" Harry sighed "and by the way Orria chased down Hedwig's cage and came back a complete mess." He chuckled "that's what I was laughing at. She was covered in mud and leaves" He smiled "she had ivy tangled in her hair and clothes so badly that she could barely walk." He smiled "She was adorable and hilarious all at the same time."

"Harry" Hermione huffed rolling her eyes

"Well, think about it she's a fairy"

"So"

"Don't you think she could have avoided some of those pitfalls . . . I mean to come up in such a mess it was almost as bad as if Ron had chased down the cage."

Hermione just sat there with a blank look on her face looking right over his head. "She's right behind me isn't she?"

"No but close" A male voice boomed from right behind and about 20 feet above his head. "Tell Orria when she gets back that she is needed at the realm portals" Harry turned to see the enormous dragon walking out of the garden, barely fitting through the doorways and mumbling as he went "Stupid bastards they have no right . . . if they want a fight I'll give 'em a bloody fight!"

"Great, I need to see if I can get ahold of Orria quickly. A war between the realms is really bad" he stood up and sat his plate down on the grass "Don't let the castle take my plate, I'm not done yet." Harry ran off leaving Hermione still in shock.

"The Dragon talked . . ." Hermione looked back down at her plate confused "Why have I never read about this!" She caught up and chuckled a bit "then again I am in what seems to be a living Castle owned by a fairy so why not a talking, swearing dragon."

Harry rushed around the castle trying to find some way to find her. "I don't understand, she usually comes when I just think of needing her" He felt the panic starting "Please let her be alright" Just as he came to the entry way he heard a loud crack come from somewhere in the distance. "Great, I need to go see what I can do." He darted out the door and ran it took him a good hour to get there and he was huffing badly.

As he walked up into view he saw a few tree's snapped in two and laying in the field around the big dragon that had come up to the castle. The dragon was being tackled by what at first glance looked to be about a thousand fairies. Believe it or not the fairies were wining _'note to self: never piss off Orria' _

Glancing around he saw small groups here and they were all fighting; there was a minotaur trying to fight off some slightly larger fairies using a book like a fly swatter, animals including wolves, some larger cats, a few miniature horses and a unicorn all fighting in several small groups scattered around the field in between magical creatures he didn't recognize and last but not least standing in the corner between two gates a group of 2 men and 3 women with wands in hand zapping people in the bum that were in the fray causing people to turn and hit the person behind them.

Harry gulped and then took a deep breath trying to muster some courage "Excuse me . . ." Harry bellowed. The people in the corner glanced up at Harry then quickly put their wands away trying to act as if they were innocent children. _'Is this what Orria has to put up with?' _Harry groaned then at the top of his lungs he screamed "KNOCK IT OFF!" Every eye in the bunch was now on him.

The wolves removed their teeth from the bums they were gnawing on and the unicorn quickly shifted to a person that joined the others in the corner. The Minotaur released the fairies he had in a choke hold and dropped his hands to his side as the various others formed groups all looking like children that had just been spanked. The dragon stepped to the side with a large smile on his face obviously eager to see the punishment that is about to be delt.

"Exactly what is going on here?" He tried to channel his best impression of uncle Vernon in an attempt to scare them into not turning on him.

Everyone looked around at each other making Harry nervous then burst out talking all at once pointing at each other and going into their description of what they didn't do but the others did. Harry rolled his eyes and took a deep breath trying to relax and think. _'Maybe they will stop when they wear themselves out . . .' _ the voices started escalating but when the minotaur started choking on of the cats Harry intervened again "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He threw them all the best pissed off look he could "I have had it! All of you go back to your own realms and stay there until further notice!" The fairies all started grumbling as they moved for their realm portal and Harry snapped "No back talking or I'll paddle all of you!" one of the fairies smiled at the comment and winked at him _'crap' _Harry thought of how bad this was all turning out to be.

"Stop harassing my Harry all of you!" Harry turned to see Orria floating in fairy form behind him hands on her hips "Cisssy don't get any idea's, he's mine now get home or I tell your dad"

The large crowed slowly slunk to their portals but the minotaur stayed put arms folded across his chest and a stern pout on his face. "He yelled at us" he pointed at Harry in a glare.

Orria flew to him quicker than Harry's eyes could keep up and stopped an inch from his nose "I'm going to do far worse than that if you don't get going RIGHT NOW!"

The minotaur flung his hands down to his side and his head down in a just been spanked posture and stomped to his portal and vanished. That's when Harry noticed the giggling blonde behind him. _'She's the blonde from my dream' _Harry smiled "hello, my name is Harry Potter"

"I know" she smiled and danced playfully around him to the edge of the woods where she looked like she was hunting something.

"This is going to be interesting" Harry smiled _'but she is cute'_

Orria tapped him on the shoulder "Harry dear, exactly what were you laughing about earlier?" He turned to see her unimpressed smile "and you might want to be honest because I already know the answer."

Harry leaned around her to look at the Dragon who was smiling proudly "Tattletale."


	6. Chapter 6: School Of the Day

**A/N: **In response to comments I have edited the previous chapters & thanks to a rare moment of intelligence figured out how to upload/replace them. So to those reading this you might want to go back and re-read them as that I made minor changes to fix inconstancies (thank you Pinnellas62).

I have Re-Re-uploaded the chapters let's see if the corrects stick this time, I don't know why it keeps reverting back to the original chapter that I uploaded with the words just blacked out then had to go through and delete the words. (For some reason the words keep reappearing) I blame the site for this as that I can't explain it otherwise. Just keep pointing it out when it happens and I will fix it again.

**A/N: **As always I own nothing but the OC's.

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**August 2****nd**** 1992**

**Chapter 6: "School of the day" **

Harry rolled out of bed wearily. The previous day had been chaos; with a temperamental fairy finishing it off with proof of his never piss off Orria statement _'who knew something as simple as saying Ron's name and hers in the same sentence would piss her off that much.' _Harry rubbed his head and looked around the big room _'I wonder if she is speaking to me yet.'_

Slowly he stumbled out of the room pausing for a second to remember a spell he then made his way down the stairs to where he heard the giggles of the three girls that keep haunting his dreams. As he stepped into the garden he saw the three of them huddled around the table.

Orria had on a purple strap nightie with layers of ruffles and an uneven hemline that ended the silky number at mid-thigh.

Luna had on a red satin tank and shorts set, the strap tank's back had cutouts that revealed her back. The Shorts had cutout sections that mirrored the back of the tank making skin on her hips visible. Both the tank and the shorts hung loose so when she moved you could see skin that had intended to be covered.

Hermione was wearing a simple skintight cotton tank and shorts. The thin tank allowed skin to show through giving Harry a very happy feeling that made him have to adjust his cotton pajama pants. The shorts ended right at her thighs revealing parts her bottom only making him want to see more.

It took him a few minutes to regain his sense of reality and snap out of the fantasies that were now rushing through his mind. _'Damn this bond effect… I think I may need to ask for ice and accidently drop some in my lap.'_

"Actually that's not entirely true, well I will admit there are a few dragons that are listed incorrectly as a myth I don't believe that they are all mislabeled. A large portion of them are just exaggerations from a creative mind" Hermione smiled over at Luna who seemed to be ready to slap her.

Harry laughed, casually hiding his erection. "Not quite the way you thought it would go is it Orria?" Hermione and Luna both gave him a puzzled look then glanced over at Orria. "Where is the pet dragon this morning Orria?"

"Is there something I missed" Luna looked back and forth between them.

"I think it best we stay out of this one" Hermione warned as she noticed the look on Orria's face fidgeting nervously the two quickly turned their attention to their food.

Orria just scowled at him arms folded "Did you sleep well?" Orria secretly cringed _'He had better say no otherwise . . . it's not fair I didn't sleep at all . . . I'm not admitting that to him unless he does first.'_

Harry rubbed his eyes wearily "No I did not, it's not the same without you Orria." He walked over to the table and took the empty seat in between Hermione and Luna "It's amazing I haven't known you for very long but I am already so attached to you that I am miserable without you." He put on his best Orria pout then swallowed a smile that tried to break through his carefully planned surface over the giggles that came from either side of him "I am sorry I upset you, please forgive me."

"I do not look like that when I pout Harry." Orria giggled silently _'I have to be strong I can't give into him no matter how cute he is.'_

"Clearly I got it close though or you wouldn't have recognized that I was attempting to mimic your pout." He smiled at her. _'Nice knowing she is at least speaking to me.'_ He took some of the ice from the bucket making sure to palm some he poured some juice and casually dropped his hand to his lap and slid the ice down his pants. _'Bloody hell that's cold…okay bad idea!' _he quickly brushed the ice off his lap and it slid down his leg and clinked to the floor unnoticed hiding under Luna's voice.

"Can you pass the juice please" Luna smiled at Harry distracting him for a second _'He is really cute too bad he is taken' _she blushed as Harry handed it over "thank you."

"So how did you sleep?" Harry asked Orria while still staring at Luna.

'_He had to ask that.' _Orria pouted "Fine." She smiled politely at him. _'I want a good morning kiss.' _ She glanced at his lips and then quickly looked up at him and flashed him a cocky irritated smile.

"Funny . . ." Harry placed some of the food in the center of the table onto his plate and took a bite "I don't **think **you did." He smiled at her. "Luna, Hermione has Orria told you about Fairy Bonding and the complicated aspects of it that allow me to take other brides?"

'_Yes!' _Hermione's and Luna's minds both screamed together as they did a little mental dance.

"One for the Potter house, one for the Black House and then one for each of the Houses that Orria inherited which one or both of them included this island that I know so little of." He smiled as all three of their minds whirled around the possibilities. "Yes I will admit I have been given a few short tours but I haven't really explored it yet…" all of their minds had cooled so he brought the conversation back around to answer a question that loomed in Luna's mind. "If I am correct there is your mother's line Dranwoll and then your father's line but you haven't spoken much of him weren't their families enemies?" He shrugged. "This Island is or was under the protection of one of Orria's lines and the other is the family in rule of one of the realms."

He took a deep breath and glanced at Luna and Hermione who were eating this up. "You did say that you mother was the result of a peace treaty type marriage or was that you... Does that mean it counts as two?" He looked scared "Please tell me it only counts as one I am going to have my hands full enough with . . ."

Orria's face looked hurt and tears started to show a bit _'He isn't being nice' _she sniffled. _'He wouldn't be listening to my thoughts now would he? To talk about my family lines like that…'_ She sobbed quietly _'like I am a peace treaty or that my parents created me out of obligation…' _her face started to show tears.

"Orria I am sorry I got off topic, I do want you to know I love you and I'm sorry, you were right I am a senseless bastard for even mentioning him in regards to you." He smiled at her lovingly then stood up and walked over to her.

Gently he tipped her head up with his hand on her chin and kissed her deeply and passionately then leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I am so sorry that you think I'm being mean to you, I'm just trying to cover some of the questions that Hermione and Luna are too scared to ask." He moved around to her lips and kissed her again parting her lips he ran his hand down her neck to her shoulder and squeezed it gently as he chased her tongue.

Moving to her ear again he asked too quietly for Hermione and Luna to hear "Could the Fairy bond be affecting them to? They seem to being as crazy for me as we are for each other." He kissed her neck and gently sucked on it "Luna doesn't even know me and her thoughts are about to make me blush or worse. . ."

Orria giggled. "Your forgiven" she smiled as he wiped away a tear _'thank you, I needed that.'_

Harry brushed his nose against her and kissed her again as she thought through everything she knew about Fairy Bonding. _'I don't know of anything that says that this is possible . . . Daisy or Flutter should know I'll ask them later.'_

Harry wiggled his eyebrows at her and then smiled. As he made his way back to his seat he heard Orria recite the spell Harry was using in her head. Harry's eyes widened in shock _'Hermione and Luna look like they are going to explode . . . and I had no idea Hermione knew about that sort of . . . whoa that definitely wasn't in my dream.' _Harry blushed as he sat down and Orria giggled.

'_What have I told you dear, reality is much more fun!' _

'_You never said that specifically Orria, besides can you honestly tell me that your mysterious ways of knowing things didn't inform you of the fact that she has such X-rated thoughts?'_

'_I am not talking to you about what I know and what I don't,' _she sulked a bit.

Hermione's and Luna's minds tamed as they started up a conversation making it easier for him to focus on Orria. Uninterested in their topic of choice, whatever it was he wasn't paying attention to them that closely. He sorted through what he did know about what was going on and what he knew about Orria when the idea struck.

Harry shot a sly smile at Orria who frowned in worry _'Damn, I should have been paying attention to you as well… what are you plotting?' _she gave him a stern you'd better not look that only made his smile widen.

Harry closed his eyes and pictured Orria in his arms as they lay on the grass in the main garden right by the waterfall with only their swimsuits on him in his trunks and her in a sleek two piece that sported a yellow background with pink polka-dots. The suit hugged her body as it revealed more than it covered. His hands roamed the curves of her body as he kissed her in a way that he never has deep and forceful yet gentle with speed and urgency, the need of the effects felt in the bond plainly shown with every move. Suddenly he halted the image and smiled _'tell me what's going on dear?'_

Orria frowned at him _'I can't you know that…' _She fidgeted in her chair_ 'please Harry there are rules about decency.' _

'_Ok then…' _he continued he seductive torture with a smile; His hands moved to her swimsuit top where he slowly tugged . . . _'want me to continue dear?' _ He glanced up opening his eyes to see Orria head down fidgeting in her chair like she was sitting on hot coals. _'Promise me that you will tell me everything you are keeping from me or I promise that will be finished and repeated all day.'_

'_Harry I can't there are rules . . .' _

'_I am not asking for every secret you have Orria just that you will start keeping me in the loop on things . . . please?'_ he thought back to that visual and picked up where he had cut off. His hand pulled off her top and ….

'_STOP… ok I give in, you win Harry . . . I promise to keep you in the loop.'_ She grimaced at him _'You don't fight fair!'_

'_Didn't you enjoy that?' _

'_I never said that it wasn't fun . . . just that you play dirty.'_

'_I think that was the whole point to the kissing and the. . .'_

'_STOP IT!' _Orria glared at him _'as much as I tease you, as much as I want you . . . we can't do that yet, so stop torturing me.'_ She noticed his shocked face then melted, _'It's complicated, I'll explain later. And you have the worst taste in women's swimsuits, lousy color choice, no style and really Harry that swimsuit is so trampy…I would never wear something so clearly meant for whores.'_

A bit shocked Harry smiled _'Okay then I'll take it off…'_

'_Harry James Potter you will do no such thing…' _ Orria glared at him trying not to smirk. _'Clearly I am rubbing off on you though' _she giggled then pictured him naked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. _'Sweetheart you __**really **__underestimate me.' Orria blushed then buried her face into her food trying her best to ignore him._

"Harry is right." Orria turned her attention to Hermione and Luna who had struck up a conversation amongst themselves. "I say we plan our day around that." Luna smiled at him and Harry worried, _'What were they talking about, Orria?'_

Orria giggled, "I think that's an excellent idea." After we finish breakfast we should go get changed…" She smiled at him as he pleaded in her mind. "We wouldn't want to go unprepared."

With that the conversations ended and so did the spell. Frustrated at the mandatory waiting period he kept shooting pleading looks at Orria who only giggled more.

The three girls all got up and persisted to walk from the room. Orria stopped and turned to Harry "We'll just be a second dear. Oh I almost forgot about the chores for the day, I need to program the house."

"Program?" Harry walked off confused then another idea struck him. Rushing up the stairs he ran to Orria's closet and relocated all her clothes with a little help from the house. "Alright, now I want you to put hundreds of the following item in her closet and only this nothing else…" When the house had finished with the magic needed he laid one of them out on the bed and wrote a note: **'You might be one honey but it's only for me…' ** Signing it **'Your boy toy' **he set the note down and snuck out of her room.

Leaving her room content he snuck by Hermione's room and peeked in to see her standing there in only her panties. After collecting himself he refocused _'apparently the bond __**is **__affecting Hermione, Luna and I. Anyway I did figure out what to wear, and Hermione's bra size.' _

Following an image he saw in one of the girls minds that morning he got dressed with a little help from the house. After he finished he made his way down to the entry. _'I am surprised they aren't down here, I thought they would be dressed before me… what am I saying they're female.' _Harry sat down and let his mind drift off. _'This will most likely take a while.'_ He thought of everything he saw in their minds that morning and sorted through it looking for the finest details, bits of information that he could use.

'_Hermione is determined to teach me something but she didn't specify what she did however mention a book she wants me to read.' _He sighed _'Luna is a mystery, her fantasy about us had so many aspects to it…I have no idea where to start!' _He moaned and winced _'I do however draw the line at wearing a black spandex body suit or was it leather' _He closed his eyes and shivered. _'I wish I could get ball gag, baby outfit, whip and chains out of my mind.'_

'_I am so glad Hermione is much more simple.' _he sighed and glanced up the stairs for signs of life. _'A little romance and your basic romance novel wine and dine night by the fire and she melts this I can do easily.' _

He took off the hat and flipped it around as he planned the day. _'Hermione loves it when I touch her, that's easy just look for every opportunity to make skin contact and take advantage of the moment. She also loves to have intellectual conversations, maybe I will have to look for that book so I can have something to talk about with her.' _He glanced up the stairs again when he heard a noise _'looks like there's life up there after all.' _

Harry regained his train of thought and switched to the complex one _'Okay, so how do I get Luna's attention. Let's see, she likes to role-play and play dress up. The list of things she wants to see on me is long and frightening; pink boa, school girl... still confused about that one. As for the baby diaper and baby booties complete with pacifier and Black spandex suit with stiletto heels…there is no chance in hell. You wouldn't think by looking at her that she was into the kinky stuff.'_

' _She wants me to get rough with her, make cutesy animal sounds, back talk Orria, and cook a meal for her naked, that last one is interesting but I really don't think I can pull off any of the things she wants…Why can't women be simple'_ He gave his outfit a once over _'This is and that farm boy turned Dread Pirate Roberts thing is as close as I'll come to any of her fetishes…the rest, forget it!' _he moaned with frustration _'Where the hell did she learn about this stuff?'_

Noises upstairs drew his attention back to reality and he watched as the three lovelies came into view. Orria was wearing one of the dresses he saw on her previously and Hermione was in a pair of jean and a t-shirt but Luna as she was with breakfast was in an over the top number that left him desperate for more ice. She had on a mini skirt with strappy sandals and a skin tight t-shirt that was way to see through by his opinion, although you would only notice it if you looked closely the pure white low neck line revealed her beautiful budding bra-less breasts.

When the three girls saw him Orria giggled, Hermione looked puzzled, and Luna blushed. Harry was wearing a classic style look; brown khaki's with a white long sleeved shirt, leather jacket, and a brown fedora that he was flipping around with one hand.

Orria walked up to him giggling "Where's you whip?"

Luna looked like she was going to faint and Harry could only imagine what was going on inside her mind…_ 'I am glad I don't have to see it, she __**is **__rather creative though.' _Harry smiled as he put the hat on with one hand knowing the reaction it would have on Luna. Smiling, he then reached out and caught her as she fainted. _'Today's lessons have been more useful than an entire year at Hogwarts… and the day's not even through yet.'_


	7. Chapter 7: The Secrets Out

**Sorry about the late posting, life lately has gotten really tough… I can say I will try to do better but I can't control life so… sorry.**

**If you find any errors in this let me know I love and appreciate all of your comments.**

**A/N: ** Let's see how many of you catch the film reference (I'm not talking about Twilight) comment if you get it.

**A/N: **As always I own nothing but the OC's.

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**August 2****nd**** 1992**

**(& August 3****rd**** 1992 at the end of the chapter)**

**Chapter 7: "The Secret's out" **

Harry rounded the corner of the cobblestone street and gazed across the busy street _'I never would have guessed that there is this many people here on the island.' _He watched Orria, Hermione and Luna at a distance_. _They had asked to be left alone for a moment and he was happy to oblige. _'Luna has reacted better than I thought she would to the outfit. I never dreamed that Hermione and Luna would be so sensitive.' _He thought back to the fainting spell and how Luna had reacted when he put the hat on her.

Hermione had been her typical self till he found the book she had thought of making him read this morning. She was surprised till he bought it and started reading it as they walked through the rest of the village then she grew suspicious. There were several things she had thought of and when he found them she didn't get excited she just grew more suspicious. The final straw was when he found a set of dolls and bought them for her. '_Without saying anything she took them and smiled devilishly …. I should have known right then.' _Harry sighed _'I might as well have said flat out that I read her thoughts this morning.'_

Luna was having a blast all morning; darting to and fro finding the creepiest things for him to try on. He smiled happily and humored her till she put the pink boa on him and handed him some stilettos then he drew the line _'funny how she didn't get angry she just giggled and darted of to find something else to humiliate me with' _He ran his hands through his hair nervously _'Hermione is going to kill me… either will anger or guilt but trust me she will.'_

He glanced over at the girls _'I am certain that Hermione knows something…maybe Luna does too, she has been trying to distract Hermione since we left the house' _He glanced over at the girls again this time Luna waved playfully and Hermione glared at him _'Damn she knows… and now I think I may learn firsthand some of those spells she has been studying… hopefully it is just that… I can handle that…'_ He looked up at the sky _'Please God no tears…I couldn't handle that…' _ He looked back down and looked straight at Hermione then Luna caught his attention and she gave him a smile, wave and blew a kiss._ 'Okay… that's weird'_

Hermione threw her arms into a pout and stomped over to him. Luna danced happily behind her. Orria kept her head down and walked slowly behind the two girls. Hermione stopped in front of him her scowled had added a bit of sadness to it. "How could you!" She brushed aside a tear "Did it entertain you? I thought I could trust you." She sobbed "looking inside my mind is one thing but using what you see to mock me!" She turned around and threw her head into her hands crying.

Harry glanced up with a sigh _'thanks' _He took a deep breath and then looked at the other two, Orria looked terrified of loosing Harry and Luna was still dancing. Giving Orria wink and a gentle smile he put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "I'm not mocking you, I have no idea what a woman wants or thinks or feels. You are so confusing Hermione a man needs to be a mind reader in order to make sure you are happy and don't need a thing."

Hermione turned around and looked at him and Harry wiped the tears from her eyes "I should have known you'd be the first to figure it out."

"Oh I knew before I came down for breakfast" Luna giggled then frowned "I kind of wanted to see how far I could get you to take it" she gave him a smile and a wink.

"I feel used."

"Not yet" Luna giggled then kissed his cheek and pranced off to look at one of the stalls that had just opened up.

Hermione giggled at Luna's comment and Harry pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear "Why do I get the feeling you interrogated Orria within an inch of her life?"

Hermione blushed and whispered back "she's not easy to break you know… I'm actually very impressed."

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear "let me talk to Orria now please"

Hermione smiled and turned to join Luna yelling over her shoulder at Harry "alright but we are **not** done talking about this."

"Orria come here" He held his arms open gesturing for a hug. Without a word Orria stepped forward and leaned her head against him sobbing Harry said the only thing he could think of "I love you."

Orria looked up at him shocked "Harry…"

"Orria, I can't think of anything to say but that… I love you and nothing you do will change that." He smiled "of course I can't say that I am never going to get angry or annoyed. And I certainly am not going to get angry at you for caving during one of Hermione's interrogations…I know what she is capable of." He kissed her on the nose "and don't ever expect me to stop the playful torture game that we seem to have started."

He kissed her deeply, parting her lips and adding the urgency that was expressed in the daydream. He pulled back when he heard her sigh "so tell me; what is my punishment for your wardrobe malfunction this morning?"

Orria grinned devilishly "you get to model one for us when we get home."

"And the game continues… round one goes to Orria with a knockout" he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up he tossed her over his shoulder "you are so light Orria I could carry you all day" he crossed the street to join the other two as Orria protested.

"Put me down" Orria giggled as she smacked him on the butt.

"Not yet" Harry smirked eyeing the fountain at the park not far from them.

Orria turned to look at what he had glanced at and shrieked "No, no you don't Harry,"

"Someone is going into the fountain today." Harry smiled.

They walked into the house a couple hours later; the three girls were prancing as they talked about their finds and the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Harry trod slowly through the door and stripped to his boxers, dropping his wet clothes on the floor he walked past three giggling girls to the stairs where he turned and bowed to them then went up to his room as the Hermione laughed outright and Luna and Orria did catcalls.

"Round two" Orria called after him. "She turned to face the other two girls "what do we want for dinner?"

"Oh, I know the perfect thing, let me handle it you two go get dressed."

Hermione and Orria shrugged and trod up the stairs to their rooms. Orria stopped by Harry's room and swung open the door to hear the shower going. Slowly she crept to the bathroom door and pushed it open slightly _'I wonder how much I…' _Orria shrieked as a pair of arms wrapped around her and quicker then she could react they carried her forward to the shower and tossed her in. It took her a few seconds to find her feet then she whirled around and saw Harry laughing.

"You are so adorable… Orria I didn't know you were the wet T-shirt type of … ugh" Harry didn't get to finish his thought because he got tackle by a wet, furious fairy.

It took him a few minutes to catch her but once he did he pinned her down and tickled her till she caved … He sat up, he only straddled her he was careful to not put pressure on her so as to not hurt her "ah see now that wasn't so hard now was it…"

Orria giggled then changed to a fairy flew out from under him changed back to human form and tackled him "You were saying" She giggled as she pinned him "I think I win."

"That is cheating" Harry chuckled

"You're just jealous because you are stuck in just one form you can't change like I can"

Harry smiled "What is so important about that plus why would I want to have several forms when this one does just fine?" Orria frowned and he chuckled at the cute little pouty lip she was getting "I like the way I look…" Orria's face then reminded him of the face she made Last night…Harry then frowned "this isn't going to be pretty, is it?"

Orria grinned slyly and shook her head no.

Luna had just put the last plate of food on the table when Hermione came into the dining room. "Luna how did you find this room?"

Luna just smiled "The house helped." She then pranced back toward the kitchen but stopped abruptly "She is good…" Luna laughed hard then darted for the kitchen. Just as she was returning a scream came from upstairs.

"What was that?" Hermione jumped up ready to run to the stairs when Luna stopped her.

"It's alright… he had it coming" She continued placing the cups and filling them one at a time "Just wait you'll see."

It took a few minutes for Orria to prance down the stairs and into the dining room with a big grin on her face. "I think you will love his choice of…" she giggled "oh you'll see"

"Oh Harry!" Luna giggled "come on down!"

Harry rounded the corner and stepped into the dining room, his hair a messy brown skin glistening like diamond and sporting a yellow polka-dot bikini.

The girls all started laughing so hard that Hermione nearly fell out of her chair. "Harry you look pathetic!" Hermione smiled at him trying to regain her composure but burst out laughing again "Plus you sparkle!"

It took them about an hour to calm down, once it looked like they would one of the girtls would comment on his wimpy toothpick out of shape look or the pretty fairy sparkles and then they would burst out laughing again. Finally it ended with Luna and Hermione sporting big grins as they gave Orria a standing ovation for her handiwork. "Round three Harry" Orria giggled.

Finally relaxed the four sat down to eat. "Save some room for desert there are plenty of pies for everyone." Luna giggled

Harry listened hard trying to keep up with them as the conversation varied from the day's events to magic in general and it even touched on the upcoming school year all within the space of a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Harry," Orria caved "Maybe the sissy looks were a bit much" she quickly changed Harry back "but you're not going to remove the bikini" she smiled "Or I will let Luna at you with those stilettos."

It took only a few minutes after that for Harry to get frustrated enough to stand up "Alright fine, I don't care how you 'punish me' Orria I have had it" He took the bikini top off first then the bottoms. "There that is much better" He tossed the suit at Luna who giggled and stuffed in into her pocked. "Now I can eat more comfortably" He sat down and grinned at the slack jawed red-faced Orria and Hermione that couldn't take their eyes off of him. "I believe your faces say that round three is actually mine."

"I concur" Luna giggled

Harry & Luna continued to eat, the two finished before Hermione and Orria who sat there staring for a good ten minutes before they snapped out of it and quickly finished their food. Happy and giggling Luna smiled as she looked up to the ceiling.

'_I think she's up to something… I know that look I've seen it way to often on Orria.' _Harry cringed

"Okay house it's time for pie" Luna jumped up and ran for the corner of the room as pie's appeared on the table then flew at the three still seated at the table.

Jumping from his seat he ran to the edge of the room followed by a few dozen pies _'I knew it…' _Harry ducked and dodged every pie that had been following him _'I have to admit though she is far more creative than Orria' _ He glanced towards the table and saw Hermione and Orria jump up and dart to the edge of the room in an attempt to escape the bombardment but to no avail.

Harry made his way over to Luna who stood in the corner bouncing up and down with a smile. "I am very impressed Luna…" Harry ducked as a pie flew to him then turned and headed for the table again.

Luna looked down towards the floor then back up at Harry "So am I Harry" She smiled at him seductively and leaned in to cuddle up to him.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see a pie flying at him "Hold that thought love" He kissed her on the forehead and bolted for the table where Orria and Hermione were getting pelted. "Oh bloody hell why not," He looked up at the house "Can you provide pies on the tables to please" With that two or three dozen pies were on the table. "If you can't stop it… You might as well have some fun with it." He scooped up a pie in each hand and flung them at Hermione who turned and scowled at him.

"Harry stop helping!" Hermione stomped her foot and nearly fell as she slipped from the mess on the floor.

Orria picked up a pie getting Harry's hint and flung it at Hermione too "Why not Hermione we're already a mess?"

Smiling she started scooping up pies and tossing them at Harry and Orria but Harry duck and dodge so well that no pie could hit him. "Stand still so I can pie you Harry!"

"Like Hell Hermione" He laughed and darted back towards Luna pie in hand.

Luna smiled and called off the flying pies then turned towards Harry "Oh no you don't." She ran towards the other two girls but Harry hit her in the back as she ran away. Scooping another pie off the table he followed her then stopped after he hit her a few more times to duck shots from Orria.

Luna scooped up a pie and tossed it towards Orria but it missed however a pie thrown by Orria hit Hermione in the face and Harry double over laughing. Angry Hermione turned and threw one at him as he jumped over the table but the pie missed and hit Orria instead. Harry Laughed as he then darted to the other side of the room just as a pie was flung in Luna's direction hitting her in the face tasting it she smiled "Yum, Cherry" Luna then danced around the room chanting "Throw more Cherry, Throw more Cherry!" The House Kept providing Pies for the fun seekers as each of the girls were getting creamed from all sides. Hermione threw a pie at Orria just as Luna danced by. Unsurprisingly the pie hit Luna instead, bringing up a finger she swiped some off and tasted it then frowned "Apple… I never mix my pies." Giggling she grabbed a pie in each hand "I want to play too!"

The pie fight last a good two hours before the group of girls cornered each other and instead of continuing the fight they collapsed on the floor amongst an ocean of pie remnants. Harry smiled and walked over to them "Round four goes to me I think." He then turned without a trace of pie on him and walked out of the room. Stopping just outside the door he turned and smiled up at the ceiling "House I think the dining room need a good soak and spin dry." He chuckled at the screams of protest "make sure you rinse off every speck of pie in the dining room please" with a smile of pride he headed for his bedroom.

Harry soaked in the tub for an hour enjoying a good warm bubble bath kept warm by the house before he curled up in his pajamas on the bed with the book he bought earlier that day. When he was about half way through the book his bedroom door flung open and what appeared to be three bubble people walked in. Wiping the bubbles from her face Orria scowled at him. He could tell which one was Hermione due to the folded arms and tapping foot. And as always Luna was happy, giggling and trying to form the bubbles into a bikini and funny wig.

"You did this" Orria scowled at him "Didn't you?"

Luna tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head no. With a sly tone she commented "I wanted in on the game too"

Harry burst out laughing "Orria I'm surprised you missed that one. It had to be her she was the only one that didn't get hit by the flying pies, she ran for the corner before the pies started flying and Luna is the one who prepared diner and desert."

Luna smiled "It's the pie and suds, they got into her ears and have clogged up the gears in her head…give her a while then she will be able to think clear again." Luna smiled at Harry and winked "Congratulations Harry you must tell me how you avoided all of the pies." She curtsied then headed towards her room to clean up.

Hermione let go of her annoyed anger and reluctantly apologized for her temper then headed for her room leaving Orria and Harry alone. "The house has a warm bath prepared for you." Harry smiled at her. "I asked the house to have it ready to go so when you got up here you could climb right in and maybe afterwards we can talk?"

Orria nodded her head yes then turned for the bathroom. Opening the door she saw candles everywhere giving the room a sultry glow, chocolates, a book and a glass of sparkling cider on a small table by the large two person tub and of course a nice warm bath smelling of bath salts and complete with flower pedals floating on the water. Orria wept softly and Harry came up behind her with a towel and started to wipe away the suds starting at her face so he could give her a deep kiss.

"I love you Orria, now just go and relax for a while."

She turned smiling at him "I would like to take this moment to say that you have officially won the game." She turned back around walked into the bathroom and stopped just inside the door. She turned around again to face Harry "I love you too Harry, and thank you." She shut the door stripped off all her clothes that quickly vanished taken to be cleaned by the house. Stepping into the tub she leaned back and relaxed "Damn now I can't play any pranks on him without feeling guilty" She slammed her fist on the top of the water making a big splash "Damn he's good."

They had both fallen asleep as soon as she climbed into bed so the following morning 'the talk' commenced. "Orria remember you promised to clue me in about what's going on." He kissed her deeply putting in as much passion into it as he could hoping that it would weaken her resolve and make her more open and honest. Pulling back he asked once again "please tell me what's going on here"

Orria sat up and sighed with frustration "okay…" She fidgeted "I'll do the best I can" For a few minutes she thought of where to start. "First off there is a mix up with the prophecy I'm not sure what yet but I have theories." She smiled hopefully "However most of them are wrong considering I assumed that Hermione was the only one that could remove the connection between you and Wart Boy but I've already done that…I think…I mean the scare is gone and the scare was a symbol of the connection so shouldn't that mean…"

"Orria sweetheart to what prophecy are you referring to?"

"Orria took a deep breath and recited:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..." _

"Interesting…I'm guessing that they think it's about me and Wart Boy" Harry raised an eyebrow at her "Is it?"

"Yes, but there is something about it that they have wrong I know it, the elders of the realms have said so…" She sighed in defeat "they won't help me because they say I shouldn't be interfering"

"Well it's a little late for that so why hold back?"

"True, True…So ok here goes" She took a deep breath and started "Everyone does assume that it means ol' Wart Boy but it doesn't the elders say 'like a book isn't the author the person that wrote it is' either that or they just smile and walk away whenever they are asked about it."

"Someone is behind him? I can't imagine him being a tool!" Harry gasped "If he is just the tool then how powerful is the one behind him?"

"That I can't say, and don't ask who it is too."

"Please I figured that out already, I just didn't know that he was the one behind the Wart Boy I thought there was two."

"There is"

"Make up your mind please" Harry groaned.

Orria giggled "I'm sorry, there are two Dark Lords one is just a blow hard and a tool for the other." She smiled at him then kissed him on the nose.

"How powerful do you have to be to control a dark lord such as Wart boy?" He thought back "You said Wart Boy is a two year old throwing a temper tantrum but about what."

Orria smiled "I thought you'd never ask" She repositioned herself and started her tale. "It started with a boy that became the lover of a man continued with the man finding another, someone more attractive to him. Then when the boy became a man he went after the one who the man was obsessing over from a distance and the woman that tried to protect him." She sighed "luckily the handsome son made it through the tantrum unscathed. Well almost, but that's gone now so no worries." She reached stroked his forehead running her hand over the fake scar.

"So basically I am unwillingly at the center of a lover's spat between two dark lords."

"That's a good way to put it yes." Orria smiled nervously "does this appease you for now or do you want more information"

"I think that is about as much as I can handle right now…" He grimaced "Somehow the thought of what Dumbledore was dreaming about doing to my father is…Crap that's why he is obsessively sweet to me?" He looked over at Orria who nodded.

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch that just yet" she smiled at him concerned "Harry you're turning green are you ok?"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Harry leapt off the bed and ran for the bathroom.

"Maybe I told him too much" She worried "I probably should have taken it easy on him, I mean this is a lot to take and considering how kinky Dumb-Dork is..." Orria winced.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts New Fairy Squad

**A/N: ** With My hubby's new job he is too busy to proof read for me so therefore I will apologize in advance for my errors. But hey the good news is we now have internet at home…that means more frequent updates!

**A/N: **Check me out on Fiction Press where I have an original story in progress:

~cejlynn

**A/N: **As always I own nothing but the OC's.

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**August 29****th**** 1992**

**Chapter 8: "Hogwarts New Fairy Squad" **

It was now only a few days till school started and Harry couldn't help but think that the days had gone by too fast. Orria, Hermione and Luna were nearly inseparable; the only time they were apart was when they were having some girl time. He was happy to say that the raging hormones were subsiding a bit and that he and Orria had settled into a deeper relationship one built on friendship and trust, something he had never had before.

"Harry I don't see why you won't let us pay for anything." Hermione looked confused

"It's simple, you are my girls and I take care of my girls." He glanced at Hermione's frown "and no I don't mean that you can't do that yourself, I just want to know that I am doing something to take care of you." He put his arm around her "Think of everything I have been through, would you really deny me the pleasure of taking care of the only people that I have ever felt actually love me."

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek "You have a point" She danced off after Luna who was the only one that hadn't complained.

Harry sighed feeling truly happy for the first time in his life. It was mid day and the three school bounds were doing their school shopping. Orria pranced happily along beside Harry in her preferred form; the elegant gray cat known to everyone as his new familiar. "Orria you need to stay out here and wait for us, this store doesn't allow animals inside."

Orria growled in protest then jumped onto the windowsill and sat down in a sulk. Gazing into the window she purred at the number of people inside all crowding around trying to get a peak at something in the central point in the room. Standing up on her hind feet with her front paws on the window she just barely got a glimpse of the man in the middle of the crowd. _'Why do they want to be near him' _Orria shook her head in disgust and sat back down _'I can tell right away he is a thief and a liar…we fairies always know these things; we are excellent judges of character' _She rolled her eyes _'if only people would take us more seriously, but no; the term __**fairy **__means a know-nothing wimp!' _She adjusted herself on the sill and glared at a passerby that was looking at her rather strangely _'I could take them all on!'_

Orria watched as Harry successfully ducked around the man, avoiding his eye line. _'Well, apparently he can be taught.' _She smiled with pride_ 'and the girls at realm headquarters say men are useless' _She groomed herself happily as they made their way to the door.

Luna exited the store first, nose in a book happily ignoring the other two. Harry stepped out next and immediately ran his hand down Orria's back giving her a pleasant shiver. Hermione stepped out of the store arguing "Harry you're just jealous, there is nothing wrong with him"

"Hermione I can't believe you like Pervaroy!" Harry smiled at Orria and tapped his leg to get her attention and then waved his hand pointing in the direction they were heading next the signal for her to scout ahead.

"His name is Gilderoy," Hermione was annoyed to say the least "and Orria and Luna agree with me."

Luna frowned closed her book and looked at her list again "Leave me out of this…I have my own opinions on the man and I don't think you are ready to hear them." Luna danced off after Orria who turned and with a wink at Harry pranced up to follow Luna.

"Orria you agree with me don't you?" Hermione pleaded

Orria just growled and walked over to a copy of his recent book that someone had sat down with a coy smirk she peed on it then pranced off happily.

Harry smiled "I think that was a no, Hermione"

She frowned "This isn't fair" she pouted "it's three against one"

"Maybe that should tell you something," Harry kissed her forehead and darted off to catch up with Luna and Orria.

As soon as he caught up he saw Draco teasing Luna and poking at Orria "Malfoy!" Harry stormed over and stepped in between Draco and his girls "Leave them alone Malfoy or else." Harry glared at him in disgust.

"Or else what Potter" Malfoy sneered at him.

'_I'll let Orria loose on you' _he thought as he balled up his fists ready for a fight '_Oh how I wish I could see what Orria would do to you if she's given the chance.' _Harry stepped forward getting closer to himwhen he heard Arthur Weasley's in a tussle with Lucius Malfoy.

"Isn't that your father being an ass over there Rat-Boy" Hermione quipped as she stomped over and took Harry's side. Harry and Luna both started laughing and Orria purred and loved her leg to show her pride in Hermione.

"What did you call me?"

"Rat, a sneaky, deceitful buffoon that would betray even his own mother" Hermione smiled "Surely by now you have figured that out…" She smirked "now be a good little Rat-boy and tuck that tail between your legs and scamper off to Daddy to whimper and whine as usual."

Harry doubled over with laughter "As always Hermione you hit the nail right on the head…" He kissed her on the forehead "Come let's get our shopping done and let the Rat-Boy's have their fun" The three started off leaving him behind scowling.

After about a minute Draco saw Orria run off after them. She pranced proudly up to harry _'a present that describes him perfectly and a free sandbox, two in one" _she giggled

"What were you up too?" Harry asked glancing down at her.

Luna smiled "She left a little present on Rat-Boy's shoes" she winked at Orria "she pooped on them" Hermione and Harry both burst out laughing just as they heard Draco shriek.

* * *

><p>Later that night as Harry slept Orria snuck out and made her way to the realm portals. As she neared she saw the familiar form she had hoped would be waiting for her. "Remember our deal?" She asked as she approached.<p>

The Minotaur just smirked and nodded before he glanced around nervously and shifted his weight a bit. "You need help with some dumb riddle and I get my freedom…" How do I know that you're not going to send me back the first time I piss you off?" He put on his best tough guy face as he cringed at the thought of Orria angry.

"I'll give you a pass ring ok?" Orria sulked _'I hate having to ask __**him**__ for help!' _

"Ok so what's the riddle?" he pawed at the ground nervously. _'Don't mess this up, don't mess this up' _he chanted in his head.

"It's a prophecy and it's not common knowledge yet so keep it quiet."

"Interrupting the future again are we?" He scowled at her then grinned "Sounds fun, I'm in… Hit me" He rubbed his hands together anxiously as Orria balled up her fist and slugged him. "OW! You twit I meant tell me the stupid prophecy." He rubbed his shoulder glaring

"I know" Orria grinned "anyway it goes like this:"

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..." _

"Well Orria that will take some study…."

"Yes you can stay at the palace and yes you can have unrestricted access to the libraries." Orria rolled her eyes.

The Minotaur did a dance and smiled "Alright then first don't panic, the end part can be fixed…"

"Saucy I already did that…I removed that stupid mark and …"

"First It's Sauce not Saucy" he growled as Orria did her own dance "and second that part doesn't refer to that it refers to the Hoar crux stuff. All you removed is the remnant of a spell put there by Dumbledore to protect him it was made visible only by Wart-Boy's magic touching it. The spell was also put on his father but the only reason Harry's worked is because his mother protected him." Orria was shocked "I'll do some quick research there has to be a way to remove the hoar crux from Harry without hurting him."

"Remove it FROM Harry!" Orria wept

"Relax we can do this…. But now you see why they said DON'T INTERFERE."

Orria face snapped up to meet his and she balled up both of her tiny fists….

"No, miss Orria… I didn't mean that I was just saying really… OW, ow ….oh the humanity"

"I haven't even touched you yet!"

* * *

><p>Harry rolled over with a sigh <em>'today's the day we head to Hogwarts'. <em>He moaned _'I feel like a child begging for a sick day or two.' _He climbed out of bed and made his way down stairs to see what Orria and the girls were up to. _'I'm starting to debate handcuffing her to the bed so she's there when I wake up.' _Harry grinned at the thought _'well maybe I'll save that for another purpose.' _

As he came around the corner to the main garden he heard Orria, Hermione and Luna all giggling and talking with some other voices he had heard before. He came around the corner and smiled "Flutter, what brings you here?" He glanced at the Minotaur and smiled "Morning" standing in the corner he was clean shaven and on two feet, no hooves. In human form he stood a good foot above Harry and easily twice his girth all muscle.

"Harry you know Flutter and Sauce…they will be accompanying us to Hogwarts."

"What did the school do to be punished with him" Harry pointed to Sauce and smirked.

"BE NICE" Hermione scolded "he is a nice guy and he's here helping Orria with something."

Luna's face suddenly beamed "Be right back" she giggled and bounced out of her seat.

"Luna we need to leave soon!" Hermione called after her.

"I know…" and with that she ran out the door of the castle and toward the Realm Portals.

Reading the look on his face Sauce replied "She just realized this morning that Ol' scale for brains only changes to the dragon you saw to intimidate you and his true form is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack." His laugh boomed through the castle "I almost feel sorry for him…she's quiet the little stalker."

Harry chuckled as he glanced at Orria and Flutter who had moved to the corner so they could whisper without being heard._ 'I don't like this, why is she avoiding me?'_

"Relax I'll tell you later" Sauce whispered "Flutter is going to be in Human form at Hogwarts and so am I, Orria will be in her cat form at your side."

"But she's avoiding me it seems" Harry whispered back

"No they're just plotting…tell you more when we are alone." Sauce glanced at the suspicious face of Hermione and then said a little louder "what do you mean you thought I was in my thirties? I'm only a year older than you smart-ass" he pulled books out of his bag and one at a time till he found the one he needed the started reading; awkwardly avoiding Hermione's gaze.

Harry yawned and stretched then smiled rolling his eyes "Let's hope your human form is more convincing of that…." Harry reached over and turned the book over and Sauce winked a thank you then went back to the book "By the way, is the kitchen available for orders?" Harry asked

"Should be, but hurry; we need to get going" Sauce kept his face buried in the book as he motioned towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Harry placed his order and sat down at the table. _'I'm going to miss this castle…it spoils me.' _Glancing up he noticed a shivering man poke his head out of a tall closet then quickly duck back in. '_uh…that's confusing…'_ just as he was about to say something his food was placed in front of him. Scooping it all up he made his way back to the garden. "Luna your back" he smiled at her adorable pout.

"He got away..."

"Could this **he** you speak of be the sniveling coward in the kitchen cupboard?"

Leaping to her feet she nearly ran Harry down kissing him on the cheek as she flew by. "Thanks Harry" she giggled at him.

"Dude that was cruel….but funny" Sauce chuckled and held out his hand where a hologram of a face appeared floating "does he look like this?"

"Yes," Harry laughed "let me guess; that's scale for brains?"

"His name is Mandy" Orria walked up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek then spanked him "and stop laughing it's a beautiful name"

"For a girl…" Sauce laughed just as hard as Harry.

"Look who's talking Saucy" Orria smirked at the now cowering Minotaur

"Suddenly I am very proud of my boring and common name." Harry Chuckled as he ducked away from Orria's flying fist.

Mandy came ripping through the room with Luna right on his tail "Save me, please" He pleaded as she backed him into a corner.

"Luna means well," Harry defended "surely you're not afraid of a cute little blond girl."

"Yes I am, and don't call me Shirley." He tried to duck away but she blocked his path.

Harry walked slowly over and scooped Luna into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. A wave of pride rushed through him as he felt her go completely limp. Harry opened his eyes and shoved Mandy out of Luna's path then pulled back and as Luna gasped for a breath he called to Mandy who was nearly out the door "you owe me!"

Luna giggled and threw her arms around his neck tackling him to the ground and planting her lips on his again.

"You really shouldn't have done that Harry" Hermione giggled "You just opened a can of worms"

"No he unleashed a hyperactive, horny girl…." Sauce grinned "that's worse"

Orria walked over and pried the two apart "Luna go get your things our ride will be here soon."

Harry gave her a thank you smile as Luna danced off. Getting up he whispered in her ear "you realize I only did that to entrap him latter when she actually has time to torture him and I can watch." Orria grimaced and smacked him as he laughed and danced over to Sauce. Grabbing his arm he dragged him to the other room. "Ok talk, what's she up to and what happened to your other two feet?"

"You forget I am a fairy like Orria and can change form too, just because my natural form is a Minotaur doesn't mean I am one." He glanced nervously towards Orria "She is nervous about you being around you-know-who. So she is gathering an army of fairies to accompany us. She says that numbers will be the thing that change your…" he raised his hand and made air quote moves with his fingers "fate"

"So how many are coming?" He sighed "and how did she get them in?"

Sauce grimaced at him "Please never underestimate what she is capable of when it comes to you." He paused to think "well, it's me, Flutter and I think she may have conned Wrap to come as well."

"Wrap?" Harry smiled "who is he an elf?"

"Ho, ho, ho… and no" Sauce smirked, "we are going to get along great" He slapped Harry on the back.

"Ouch …thanks" Harry coughed

"Wrap is a nick-name, he is a rare breed of Fairy" Sauce looked nervous "One you don't want to cross and one that is deathly loyal to Miss Orria." He fidgeted a bit "as soon as they heard about you and Miss Orria being an item his kind came out of the woodwork by the dozens, all clamoring to help her." He nodded toward the door as a kid about Harry's size and build walked in, blonde hair, blue eyes, tan complexion and a furrowed brow that would frighten even you-know-who. "Handsome and frightening, it's hilarious to watch the women try to figure out if they should be attracted or scared."

"Why, I mean he looks scrawny much like myself" Harry fidgeted suddenly lacking in self-confidence. "How can he be frightening?"

Sauce chuckled "He can trace magic, and he is a natural block…" He noticed Harry's confusion "meaning he blocks **all** magic."

Harry's face turned to shock "is that even possible?"

"Yes, when he is around only the magic he allows will happen." Sauce shrugged "I mean other than Orria, Being the ruler so to speak and all; he can't affect her at all." He folded his arms and shrugged "Of course he does have a limited range and in order for him to really be affective he will need to be trained," He shrugged his shoulders "which is why he is coming along…to be trained."

"With my connection to Orria are you sure he can affect me?"

"Well now, that is the question isn't it…" Sauce smiled slyly and walked off leaving Harry wondering.

Harry stood deep in thought with his eyes on Wrap as everyone loaded into an oddly unmanned stagecoach. _'I wonder how everyone is going to fit into that' _he thought. Stepping in he immediately noticed the inside was much larger than the outside. _'of course, I should have known' _ Harry took a seat next to Hermione and kept his eyes on Wrap the whole time. Something about him didn't seem right but Harry just couldn't place it.

In the corner Orria glared at Sauce… "Well" she urged

Sauce cleared his throat and leaned in to whisper "He knows about us being here to protect him and only partially know about **Wrap**" Orria's glare deepened. "Don't worry Miss Orria I didn't tell him none of that." Sauce chuckled "He isn't ready to hear it anyway. Sure I did fib just a bit but hey you wanted his attention on Wrap so…"

"Yes, yes… thank you" Orria handed Sauce a ring "as promised"

Sauce nodded. "Yes Miss" he leaned back and smiled slipping the ring on his finger and admiring it. '_With this I will be the first in my realm to be able to work a good spell.' _He smile and closed his eyes relaxing with excitement _'Me a wizard…'_


	9. Chapter 9: An Evil Plot

**A/N: ** I Hope everyone's holiday was wonderful. I have been busy working on my "Bearer of the Wild" story (On: u/840597) so I apologize for the late posting of this chapter. I do hope you like it, and to say it in advance, yes I remember he's in prison…I got it covered.

**A/N: **As always I own nothing but the OC's.

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**September 1992**

**Chapter 9: "An Evil Plot" **

Ron rolled his eyes as his brother rushed through the portal. _'This is ridicules, how come I have to go last?' _Ron's eyes lit up when he saw his Dad's keys laying on his Mum's purse on his sister's cart in front of him. '_Brilliant' _unseen Ron reached up and snatched the keys, quickly tucking them in his pocket.

"Alright Jenny Dear your turn" His mom turned to him and smiled "You can get yourself on while I help your sister can't you?"

"Yeah Mum, I'm not a baby…" He kicked at the ground_ 'or I could drive myself'_

"Alright dear," She nodded at Jenny and then followed her through.

She helped Jenny through and then he was alone on the platform staring at the portal to 9 and ¾ with the keys burning a hole in his pocket. A smile crept across his face as he crabbed his cart and rushed for the door.

**At Hogwarts**

It was as if he had gone home to find the very place he felt safe to be a vicious beast hell-bent on devouring him…Harry felt lost the moment he set foot inside the familiar halls of Hogwarts. Setting his things down Harry leaned up against the wall and took a breath. _'Everything is so different…why does everything feel so strange?'_ Orria rubbed up against his leg and purred before she leapt into his arms and licked his face. "Thanks I needed that" Harry tucked Orria under his arm and started towards the dining hall for the sorting…uncomfortable Orria scurried up him to perch on his shoulder Harry glanced at her to see her lips quiver as if speaking then he noticed his things vanish. "You didn't need to do that, they have people who do that for us." Orria just purred and curled up in his arms.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and immediately noticed Ron was nowhere to be seen_ 'Odd, I wonder where he is?' _No surprise everyone that had come with Harry had been sorted into the Gryffindor house…well all but one; Wrap was placed in the Slithering house. '_Curious'_ Harry thought… _'I thought Orria had __**fixed **__the sorting hat; enchanted it to put everyone in Gryffindor' _He glanced down at Orria who was completely relaxed. Harry watched as Wrap took his place at the Slithering table, making sure he sat near Draco. Wrap immediately shook Draco's hand and said something that made him laugh and smile…._ 'Great, just what I don't need…'_

**Meanwhile…..**

Ron could see Hogwarts in the distance and coming up fast. The trip had been uneventful for him, but not so to those that were on the ground. As Ron pulled up to the school he cut the corner a little close and side-swiped the Whomping Willow. _'Stupid tree' _as if it heard him the tree launched one of its huge branches right at him. The branch hit right on target sending Ron and the car cart wheeling through the air. _I'm going to Hurl' _Ron grabbed at the wheel trying to regain control of the car._ 'Stupid car, you're going to the scrap heap.'_ The car objected to him with a beep of its horn and locked up the steering crashing through a set of windows coming, to a screeching halt at the feet of none other than Professor Snape and several students.

'_Bloody Hell' _Ron tumbled out onto the floor as the car ejected him the launched his luggage right at him, hitting him right in the head knocking him unconscious to the floor as his bags burst open spilling their stolen contents all over the floor.

"That's a…"

"Everyone clear out" Snape interrupted as a few students ran to get Dumbledore "and do not touch anything" He ordered glaring at a few of the students, one of them taking pictures.

The Car honked its horn again noisily, backed out of the gaping hole in the school and flew off into the sunset. Snape watched with frustration as he bent over to check for a pulse on the motionless boy "pity, it would have been better for you if you hadn't survived."

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Harry, you're never going to believe this!" Hermione rushed in and right up to Harry who sat on the couch listening to Luna with Orria on his lap. "Ron just crashed his father's car into the school." Hermione looked smug "A flying car that he stole by the way.'"

"I wondered where the idiot was" Harry chuckled. _'I'm glad I'm not him.'_

"He might get expelled" Hermione smiled at the thought.

Orria meowed then shook her head vigorously and Luna furrowed her brow… "I agree with her, that's never going to happen…"

"Why," Harry brushed her blonde hair out of her face "do you two know something we don't?" Luna's face changed and Harry could tell she was nervous then he glanced at Orria who was glaring at her. Covering Orria's eyes he looked at Luna "alright dear tell me the truth…its ok she won't hurt you."

Orria snarled and Harry jumped "Ow… Orria you drew blood!" Harry was shocked as she pranced happily up the stairs to his bed tail flipping angrily.

Hermione and Luna burst out laughing as Flutter walked in with Sauce. "Honestly Harry, you know you deserved that." Hermione smiled as she dodged the pillow from the couch.

**Slytherin Common Room**

"So, Wrap" Draco gazed nervously at him "Did I see you show up with that Potter Dork and his entourage?"

"You did" Wrap tossed the stick to the sucker he had been eating into the fire and sat down on the couch. "What of it?"

"You can't be serious…" He chuckled "You are one of the Potter fans?"

"No, I'm just smart enough to align myself with the winning team not the brainless losers." Wrap got up and started for his bed "and if you want to know more then maybe we can talk but not if you go running to that brainless father of yours"

Draco watched angrily as Wrap headed up the stairs "Wait, come back"

Wrap wiped the smile off his face and turned around "Yeah"

"What do you mean winning team; what does he have that my dad doesn't"

"Other than a brain" Wrap chuckled as he walked back to the sofa and sat down, "Well he has been studying with a master of an untraceable magic."

Draco was stunned "Do you know this magic too?"

"Yep, I would be more than willing to take on a student, but you can't learn it…"

"Why not" Draco was insulted "I'm just as smart as you."

Wrap chuckled "Smarts have very little to do with it." He wiped the smile off his face and furrowed his brow his tone changing almost as if it was suddenly a low growl "You would have to swear your allegiance to my master and with your loyalty to your father and you-know-who…"

"Now wait a minute…"

"Don't Bullshit me Draco, I know everything…" Wrap yelled at him and Draco's hands shot up to show surrender as Wrap launched himself towards Draco stopping a few inches from him.

"I have not sworn loyalty to anyone!" Draco was pissed but desperate to calm him down _'he is frightening….what is he; he can't be human?'_ Draco backed up slowly "Why do you think my father treats me like crap?" He shrugged "I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Decide quickly Draco" He spun around "My offer expires at Dawn"

**Dumbledore's Office**

Either Ron's head was spinning or the room was or both and Dumbledore's attitude was not helping "What were you thinking!" He glared at him "I have gone through a lot to try to get you into the perfect position and you nearly screw it up!" He leaned over and lowered his voice to a whisper that was oddly enough more frightening "Why, because you think you are indispensable; Do you think you are the first to hold your position?"

Ron felt a shiver run up his spine and did his best to ignore Dumbledore's question. "So I screwed up, so fix it."

"Oh I have and your punishment will be unbearable I will see to it."

"Oh come on" Ron stood up "I am doing your dirty work the least you can do is…"

"Sit Down!" Dumbledore bellowed and Ron stumbled backward falling into the chair. "For starters you will be assisting that nincompoop Gilderoy, helping in the rebuild of the school by providing the labor and cleaning **all **the boys restrooms in the school." He stepped forward and glared manically at him "And you will be assisting me every day after your classes are through."

"Yes sir" was all Ron could muster.

**The Next Morning**

**Breakfast Time**

Harry sat at the table eating doing his best to be invisible when Neville strolled over with Flutter; the two had met yesterday and hit it off immediately. Now it seemed that he was a part of Harry's growing entourage. Just as Harry thought the only thing he would have to listen to was frog comparisons Orria pranced in and jumped up onto Harry's lap with a sharp meow. _'What have you got in your mouth?' _Harry took the paper and read it:

_**Your bed after breakfast, we need to talk Man to Cat.**_

After he finished he quietly made his way to his bed, he had made some excuse about needing to retrieve something and Professor McGonagall told him to be quick about it.

As he sat down on his bed Orria walked in and mid step turned into her human form. "We have a new ally Harry"

"I figured as much I mean Neville is cool and he and Flutter…"

"I'm not talking about him" Orria sat down and kissed him deeply "He and Flutter Bonded so he has no choice." She giggled "you know what I mean; we fairies tend to get our way"

"I doubt Flutter had to twist his arm."

Orria laughed "True, but seriously…" She cleared her throat "Just as I was hoping Wrap was able to get Draco to join the cause."

"WHAT!" Harry was not sure if he wanted to be shocked or angry "Orria..."

Orria slapped her hand over his mouth "Shush, and listen" She lowered her hand and continued "Wrap promised to teach him some fairy magic if he swore allegiance to Wrap's master."

Harry was confused "how does that help he hates me not you"

"True, but I am not his master" she smiled "Because of our bonding you are."

"Does Draco know this?"

"He will soon," She smiled proud of herself "Wrap has made him do an unbreakable vow to you. He will be here any minute now; Sauce is sneaking him in so we can talk."

Harry smiled "just enough time to…" He grabbed Orria and pulled her into a deep kiss. Just as Harry was in need of air Wrap, Sauce and Draco walked into the room.

"I would like to introduce you to my master…"Wrap waved his arm at them as they separated, Orria turning to face them but staying on Harry's lap.

"Who's she"

"No not her, the other one" Wrap smiled

"What…" He glared at Wrap "You said…"

"Orria is the Ruler of the Fairy realms, Harry is her Bond or mate" he chuckled at Draco's face "whatever you want to call it," he reached over and flicked Draco's forehead to get his attention "Because of the bonding He is our ruler too and well as sexist as it is, Men trump Women in the realms."

"Greetings, Draco" Harry smiled I believe you know my cat; Orria" he gestured at her and she nodded smiling "Are you going to be ok with this? Can we really count on you as a…" Harry swallowed hard and Orria elbowed him "a friend."

"At least until my father gets hold of me, then you will have to visit me at the cemetery."

"No, you will be living at the castle with us" Harry smiled as Orria made a soda appear and handed it to him "it's safer there." He smiled at her _'thought spell again sweetheart?'_ then he winked. "You'll love it there Draco" he took a big gulp then handed it back to her and it vanished "it is beyond description. In the mean time, what can you tell us about this plot a little house elf warned us of?"

"Dobby..." Draco slapped his forehead "Dad will kill him; I've got to get him out of there…"

"Plot first, Pain in ass later" Orria said

Draco put his hands on his hips and laughed "yes he is, but he is loyal." He folded his arms and got serious. "There is a book that my dad slipped to Jenny Wesley" First things first we need to get it before she has the chance to do something stupid."

Orria smiled "Wrap, Sauce can you handle that please."

"Sure thing," Sauce nodded and Wrap grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt "hey go easy…" they vanished and Draco's mouth dropped.

"Don't worry Draco; Fairies keep their promises, you'll learn that and more." Harry chuckled. Well in the mean time shall we get to class?"

Draco nodded and glanced at the cage by Ron's bed, "Hey Pettigrew, how's it hanging?"

"_Pettigrew…"_ Orria thought

**That Night**

**Dinner Time**

Harry sat at the table in between Hermione and Luna with Neville across from him in between Flutter and Sauce. They chatted and laughed at the commotion of the day but Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron was oddly absent. _'Why does losing a friend hurt so much' _Harry poked at his food with his fork without looking and heard a yelp and looked down to see Orria glaring at him. Orria had been oddly absent all day so he just hadn't thought about her being on his lap. "Serves you right get your own" Her glare grew more intense and he caved. "Alright here you go…" he put some food on another plate then set it on Luna's lap "help yourself."

Sauce smiled at Harry and tipped his head to Wrap. Harry followed the hint and looked at Wrap who subtly held up a beat up old book. Harry nodded in understanding and whispered to Orria they've got it."

Orria looked up from her food and licked her lips giving him a questioning look.

"The book; Wrap got it."

"Hey I helped" Sauce complained.

"Well thank you to you both…" Harry smiled "now if only somebody would tell me what it is."

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**The next morning**

Harry awakened to Orria's incessant bathing "Honestly Orria, I'm dead tired please…"

Orria stopped bathing and meowed at him, a clear look of pride on her face.

"Good Lord, Orria what have you been eating?" Harry slapped his hand over his nose and mouth and launched himself out of bed. "That's one way to wake me up."

Stumbling down the stairs he noticed Ron ransacking the Common Room doing his best to ignore him he walked up to the girls waiting at the door. "Come on, let's go" He kissed Hermione and Luna on the forehead and glanced at Ron.

"He lost his Rat" Hermione said "Stupid thing probably died somewhere"

Harry closed his eyes silently praying he was wrong "Orria you didn't!?" Orria just chirped happily at him and began cleaning again. "Do not expect me to kiss you anytime soon…" he looked at Hermione and Luna who were trying very hard to keep Ron from seeing them laughing.

**That Night**

**Dinner Time**

Dinner was dull; Ron was once again absent and Hermione and Luna were pouring over some books while they ate, discussing every word. Flutter and Neville where talking about their frogs and tadpoles…. (Don't ask) and Sauce was having a silent argument with Wrap about something. _'I have to admit that does look funny, if I didn't know about that mind reading spell I would think the two of them have lost their minds.' _Harry dropped his head to his lap at Orria who was asleep _'I didn't think you would be hungry, I can't believe you ate his Rat!'_

After dinner Orria curled up with Harry smelling of mint "much better" Harry smiled kissing her on the forehead. "I don't suppose you can find a way to add a room to this place for Harry's growing entourage?" Orria's head came up and she purred "I take it I just gave you an idea?" he kissed her forehead again "I miss your lips" he whispered, and then fell asleep.

Orria waited until he was asleep and then leapt down from the bed, moving silently she made her way through the room and down to the Common room. Changing to human form she made her way to the fireplace where Wrap and Sauce where having another argument, "enough" Orria whispered as she walked up to them. "Fill me in, what's going on?"

"Well, apparently the book belonged to Old Moldy-Voldy and Sauce here says Dumbledore is training that Ron kid just like he trained Moldy-Voldy" Wrap glared at him "But I don't believe him; Ron is too stupid to be a Dark Lord."

"I never said it was a smart idea…"

"ENOUGH" Orria growled, she pointed at Sauce "you check into it more; I want to know what he is teaching Ron and why. There has to be a reason why he chose that idiot." She turned to Wrap "And as for you…I have a task for you and your student to accomplish by nightfall tomorrow…"


	10. Chapter 10: Training Underway

**A/N: ** I hope you enjoy this, I wrote to explain a few things….

**A/N: As always I own nothing but the OC's.**

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**October 1992**

**Chapter 10: "Training Underway" **

Ron slowly stepped through the doorway into Dumbledore's office _'I wish he'd grow a heart' _Ron fumed. As he stepped into the center of the room something caught his attention in the shadows but when he turned to look nothing was there. _'I wonder what we will be doing today.' _

"Take a seat Ron." Dumbledore stepped into the room and made his way to the desk. "Today we will be putting what I have been instructing you in…" scooping up a book he looked up at Ron "into action amongst the Muggles"

"Muggles…" Ron was confused "But won't…":

"Nobody will know if you do it right…" He smiled skimming the book again "Remember I will not save you if you are caught, so be alert." Dumbledore slammed the book shut and set it down then walked over to Ron and grabbed his arm as he stood. "Here we go…"

The first scene came into view and Ron was confused. It was a grocery store; muggles were bustling around ignoring each other quietly getting what they need. The occasional smile and friendly greeting was heard and once an apology came after a gentleman ran into someone else's cart.

"This is where we start" Dumbledore whispered "and don't worry they can't see or hear us." He released Ron's arm and leaned over a display seizing an apple and dropping it into a lady's purse. "You are to start here…" He smiled as he tripped the lady sending here tumbling and her purse flying open and spilling its contents. "There are 3 things you need to do here; think to your lessons they will tell you what you need to do." Dumbledore stepped to the side and folded his arms "you may begin.

Ron paced around the room pocketing some candy and flicking a kid or two on the head which sent them into a panic muttering something about ghosts. _'I think I like this…' _he glanced at Dumbledore who was not happy. _'Great, I don't like that look…' _He frowned _'what am I supposed to do? Think…' _Ron thought back to the lessons on cause and effect _'the muggle world effects ours more than we realize… he took an apple and got a woman in trouble for theft…' _a light bulb went on and Ron ran back to where Dumbledore stood _'perfect, this will work nicely' _he reached behind Dumbledore and grabbed for a can; on the bottom of the stack. Happy he turned and quickly walked toward a woman near the vegetables. He got only a few steps when the crash and oddly feminine scream happened. Turning around he saw Dumbledore underneath a pile of cans and half the room rushing over to him. _'Bloody Hell…' _he backed away slowly and set the can down _'they can see him!'_

Moving quickly he headed for the doors then stopped _'oh yeah the traveling spell… how did that go?'_

Just as Ron pulled his wand out Dumbledore broke away from the crowd and was nearly right behind him as Ron waved his wand and recited incorrectly the traveling spell. A loud squeal and then shrieks came from behind Ron making him jump _'what was…..' _he turned around _'where did the pig come from?' _he looked at the glare on the pigs face and frowned "Sorry Dumbledore" He smiled at him. "I'll fix it…" after three tries Ron finally got it right and Dumbledore grabbed his arm violently and with a poof they were back in His office at Hogwarts.

"What the Hell where you thinking" Dumbledore bellowed as he popped in an Ice pack and positioned it on his head gingerly.

"I was just doing as you…"

"Shut Up…and sit down" Dumbledore sat down at his desk and waved for a book that floated over to Ron and dropped into his lap "apparently we need to go over some basics."

"Basic science…" he looked up at Dumbledore "this looks like a kid's book?"

"Open it up to chapter 5 on gravity" He growled "then we will go over the basics of cause and effect again…" Dumbledore glared "perhaps you will learn what you did wrong."

**Gryffindor Common Room **

_**(After dinner)**_

Sauce tumbled into the room laughing and everyone looked up by now the entire room was on Harry's side and knew all about Orria and the fairies, all but Ron. When Harry had mentioned his own room he had no clue that Orria would transform the entire Gryffindor house.

Sauce stumbled over to Orria and Harry and smiled "you are never going to guess what happened…."

"So do tell," Hermione chirped as she dropped her book to her lap

"Well, Dumbledore took his training on the road, something about putting Cause and effect into action amongst the Muggles…"

"You did stop them correct" Harry was worried

"Didn't need too" Sauce shook his head "Ron knocked an entire stack of canned corn on top of Dumbledore then managed to turn him into a pig, and blow up a couple of displays of canned meat sending those toppling over onto Dumbledore too. The idiot then tried to fix it by levitating the cans off Dumbledore…" He burst out laughing "Guess what happened…"

Harry Laughed "Well I don't think we will need to worry about Dumbledore….Ron will take care of him for us."

The room burst out laughing as Orria furrowed her brow "not what I thought he would be doing with Ron…I mean come on Ron is all looks no brains, did he think this through?"

Harry stopped laughing and looked offended "you think Ron is cute?"

"No, I never said that" Orria turned around and faced Harry.

"You said he is all looks…" Harry fumed, hurt.

"I never said good looks" Orria frowned _'I really upset him. Wait, what is wrong woth this picture' _she grimaced "I'm sorry"

Harry nodded and looked away but Orria grabbed his face and pulled it up to look at her. "I am sorry that I upset you…" She melted "Seriously are you okay or do I need to work on your self esteem some more…how could you possibly be threatened by Ron?"

Harry kissed her nose and smiled "I've never felt jealous before but I really want to rip him to pieces right now because you think he's cute."

"I don't think he's cute" Orria rolled her eyes annoyed

"That's not what you said though…" he fidgeted "You do realize I am never going to let you live this down."

Hermione giggled "Me either..." she smiled "I'm on his side"

Luna frowned "what did you think he'd be doing with him?"

"Ever heard of mind control?" Orria leaned toward Luna with a serious look on her face and the entire room burst out laughing yet again.

"Please…" Hermione smiled "What mind?"

**Dining Hall**

Harry stifled a laugh as Dumbledore stumbled into the room looking as if he had gotten into a fight with a set of Barber sheers. Glancing up he noticed everyone at the Gryffindor table was having the same problem.

Dumbledore stepped up to the front to make an announcement and everyone grew silent. "Due to the unusual behavior of the Gryffindor…" he squeaked and the room erupted with laughter

Snape stood up and tapped on his glass "Silence!"

Dumbledore nodded a thank you and continued. "I will be relocating Ron Wesley to another house, Ron will you please step forward to be resorted."

The Ghosts for the different houses where there to represent their houses; they floated near Dumbledore and all began talking in hushed annoyed tones as Ron emerged from a door way bandaged and bruised and covered in paint. He slowly walked past nearly headless Nick and the ghostly apparition rolled his eyes at Ron and floated away, quickly followed by all but one of the ghosts.

"After much discussion…" Dumbledore looked even more annoyed all of a sudden "the Slytherin house has been most generous in agreeing to allow Ron to relocate there." Dumbledore waved his wand and Ron's robes changed to that of Slytherin "Now you make take your place please."

Ron sauntered slowly over to the Slytherin table and squeezed in between Crabbe and Goyle who seemed happy to see him and were also covered in paint.

Draco gave Harry a look then smiled; silently Harry recited the spell and watched Draco's thoughts…

'_Listening, Potter?'_

Harry nodded and smiled

'_I guess you have figured out who Ron's new friends are...'_

Harry nodded again and glanced at Ron, who was arguing with his two new friends. He then looked back at Draco and smiled slightly.

'_Listen…' _he glanced nervously at Dumbledore _'Wrap and I will keep an eye on Ron but I am not too happy about being in this house now…' _Draco frowned _'Just as Gryffindor has become the Potter Fairies, Slytherin has become Dumbledore's idiots' _he glared at Harry _'Tell Orria to get us out of here, please' _He begged.

Harry smiled and glanced down at Orria who was watching Ron intently._ 'This isn't going to be an easy task but I'm not sure I want them over there any more than they want to be there.'_

**Gryffindor Common Room **

_**(After dinner)**_

"I don't get it" Ginny complained "Why did they relocate him?"

Sauce fidgeted of all the newbie's to the Fairy Order she was the most annoying. "Because Sir Nick tried to kill him"

"Ron wouldn't have done anything to him; so Sir Nicholas must have started it" Ginny fussed

"I don't know or care who started it." Sauce growled at her "so drop it!"

"Well I do!" She growled back "Now tell me what's really going on here?"

Sauce rolled his eyes and glanced over at Luna who was laughing quietly… "Ron is not welcome here anymore…that's all you need to worry about." He waved his hand at her and she found her voice suddenly missing "Now go do your homework" He turned around, growled at Luna and headed up the stairs to talk with Orria. As he entered the room he caught the tail end of a conversation.

"…So he is relaxing now but I don't know how long that will last; he is pretty messed up I mean we are talking about Aska…"

Orria slapped a hand over Draco's mouth and glared at Sauce "What do you want?"

"Orria look if you are going to start keeping secrets from me and acting this way than I am just going to head back to the realms and say screw you." He growled "I mean come on; you have me babysitting that…."

"Alright…" She huffed "First off I'm fine; just a little magical indigestion…." She glared at Draco who was laughing "Something I ate." Orria flicked Draco the forehead and growled. "As to the other, it's just a friend of Harry's that I needed to rescue…"

"And now hide" Draco ducked and hid behind Wrap who had chosen to remain silent through this fight. "But apparently the castle is perfect for that;" he smiled relaxing a bit too much "That place is incredible; I can't believe that…ow" Draco rubbed his head and glared at Orria.

"Dropped your guard Draco" Wrap laughed "Well He and I need to go before he get's brain damage…"Wrap grabbed Draco's arm and the two popped out just as Draco stuck his tongue out at Orria.

"Seriously girl you need help…" He frowned as Orria's eyes flickered a bit; the typical sparkle changed to a red glow then back to a sparkle. "Orria I think you need to go talk to Mandy…" He felt her forehead "I think you might have poisoned yourself with that stunt of yours"

**Dumbledore's Office **

Ron sat nervously in the chair across from Dumbledore's desk _'What's taking him so long' _he glanced back at the door _'it's just a stupid test…we've done this twice now; how hard can it be to get ready for it?'_

Dumbledore finally entered the room and Ron laughed "What's the helmet and pads for?"

"My sanity..." Dumbledore growled

"Well can we get this over with" He fidgeted "I mean third time's a charm right?" Ron grinned cluelessly.

"Yes well…" He yanked Ron out of the chair and frowned "Screw this up this time and I feed you to the Basilisk"

"What…" Ron couldn't finish his question before they vanished and reappeared this time they were at a busy Mall somewhere in America "you have a sick obsession with Muggles." Ron frowned.

"Shut up and get to it." Dumbledore stepped away from him and mumbled a protection spell.

Ron looked around and smiled "Whose mind do I mess with first?" Ron walked by a young kid with a ice cream cone and he flicked the ice cream onto the floor then glanced at Dumbledore who had his head in his hand mumbling something about having to start all over again and finding a spare brain. Shrugging he turned his attention to a shoe rack and a girl who was standing near it texting someone.

Slowly he walked over and glanced over her shoulder reading the text "You are one dirty minded little…." He laughed as he smacked her on the bum which made the girl jump and knock over the rack that then cascaded into another and like dominoes every rack in the entire store ended up on the floor with the last one knocking over a display that tumbled into a hotdog cart that then rolled into a thin pole that held up a plywood platform and foam rocks that Dumbledore was standing under.

"Bloody Hell…" Dumbledore moaned as the platform tumbled onto him…

Ron laughed as foam rocks bounced everywhere then picked up the girls cell phone and sent out a quick text before tucking it into the pocket on the girl's purse.

Dumbledore slowly crawled out from under the huge mess, mumbling to himself. He stood up gingerly and glared at Ron.

Ron walked around the upper level of the mall 2 or 3 times before he saw something that caught his attention. Grinning he slid down the rail of the stairs to 2nd the floor then walked over to a guy leaning against the railing looking down onto the bottom level. Ron listened with glee as he teased and taunted a kid below him. The boy angrily stormed off and came back with a mall cop.

Smiling Ron reached over and tipped the Guy's cup over spilling slushy all over the mall cop just as he looked up to see who the little kid was pointing at. Shocked the Guy jumped back bumping into a planter that then wobbled into a kid holding a toy dart gun loaded with rubber tip darts he had coated with super glue and was intending for his sister across from him. As the kid stumbled the gun went off sending darts out. 1 landed right on Dumbledore's lips gluing them shut. Another hit his sister across from him and she wailed as she tried to pull the dart off the back of her head. Realizing the dart was stuck she screamed and took off after him chasing him up onto the level where Dumbledore stood trying to remove the dart. With Dumbledore invisible and distracted he didn't see the kids as they ran by knocking him into the fountain. Flailing he took the three business suits next to him into the fountain with him with a splash.

Ron smiled down below till he saw Dumbledore's face…. _'I'm going to be cleaning the boy's bathrooms again…' _He frowned _'Damn, I hope he doesn't…' _he made his way up to the top level quickly and looked at Dumbledore as he stumbled out of the fountain, limping, wet and furious _'yeah they are getting ex-lax laced beans again…'_

The three business men emerged from the fountain arguing and furious. Their cell phones where history and so were all their papers and documents. Ron laughed as they got into a shoving match over which of the three of them just cost their company a million dollar deal. Glancing over the rail he laughed as the slushy cover cop hauled off the guy. And the parents of the two kids had caught them and where hauling them out of the mall. Just as he glanced over at Dumbledore who had removed his helmet to empty it of water, the girl stormed up the stairs screaming into her phone. "Fine then break up with me!" She screamed then threw her phone at the fountain and stormed over to the rail where she sobbed. The phone tumbled through the air and landed square against Dumbledore's unguarded head.

"Bloody Hell…" Dumbledore moaned as he fell backwards and blacked out.

"That's 3" Ron gloated as he dragged Dumbledore out of the fountain and raised his wand to say the traveling spell….

"NO DON'T …" Dumbledore screamed as they vanished and reappeared in his office.


	11. Chapter 11: Take Action

**A/N: ** Sickness, Power Outages and various other distractions delayed this chapter…Sorry about that.

**A/N: As always I own nothing but the OC's.**

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**Chapter 11: "Take Action" **

**Gryffindor Men's Bunks**

With Wrap on her Left and Sauce on her right Orria struggled "Stop this now" she growled at Draco "These two idiots can't hold me back forever, when I get loose your dead!"

Draco flinched "Are you sure it's safe here Harry?" He glanced at Harry nervously.

"She won't really kill you; it's just not her way…" Harry stepped forward and stroked her cheek as Draco took a deep breath and relaxed a bit "She's more of the torture them till they beg for death type."

Draco nearly fainted "What?"

"Come to think of it so are Hermione and Luna to a lesser degree…" He frowned "Apparently I have a fetish I didn't know about…"

"I can't find anything in the library that might help us." Hermione stepped into the room suddenly making Draco jump and duck "what is your problem?" she giggled.

"Nothing" He moved slowly away from the group wishing he was back in his own Dorm._ 'It's safer in Slytherin!'_

Hermione rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest in a huff "If I could research at the castle then…"

"I need you here Hermione" Harry ordered.

"Fine" She turned "I have homework to do." Hermione stormed out and Draco looked at Harry with a questioning look.

"Don't say it Draco…" Harry glared

"Wasn't going to say a thing" Draco smiled

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back towards Orria "just remember I love you" Harry kissed her then looked at Sauce and Wrap "Get her to Mandy and get back here as fast as you can." The two nodded and popped out. With a sigh Harry slunk over to his bed and laid down face first.

"She will be alright Potter" Draco soothed

Harry laid there confused for a moment trying to remember how Draco went from the nightmare to the nursemaid and then remembered Wrap. "Those magic lessons are doing wonders on you Malfoy."

"Yes, well Wrap is frightening and from what I keep hearing Orria is worse." He sighed "But neither of them hold a candle to my father."

"Speaking of family" Harry sat up "Is there any chance you can do something about that house elf of yours?"

"Dobby," He sighed "yes, I can free all the house elves my family owns but they will need a place to go… and then so will I"

Harry sat up and looked at him "Meaning?"

"Well, if my father doesn't kill me he will definitely disown me"

"My castle is your castle Draco." Harry frowned a bit.

"Second thoughts, Potter" Draco worried

"Did you even once think that a year ago we would be here like this right now?" Harry mused

"Like what?"

"Friends…" Harry smiled nervously

"No," He sighed "But ours is a cautious friendship," Draco glanced at Harry nervously "which is why I am about to say what I am… Do you have any other place I could stay? I don't want to push my luck right now and bunking with you might be just that."

Harry laughed "Liar, you're just scared to share a castle with Orria and Hermione."

Draco Laughed "Do you blame me?"

"You might be right though…There are plenty of empty shops, Houses and buildings in the villages on Dranwoll Isle" He took a deep breath "take your pick."

"I'll hold you to that Harry…"

"Just have Wrap take you there and pick out a place, he can have Mandy take care of the details" Harry smiled "Does that mean you have to call me Sir now or your highness?"

Draco frowned then reached for the nearest pillow "In your dreams Potter" Draco pelted Harry who came up swinging his own pillow.

"This doesn't look gay, not one little bit" Hermione giggled as Draco dropped his pillow and got clobbered by Harry.

"I win…" Harry smiled as Draco fell onto the bed behind him.

"You cheat..." Draco fussed

Harry pointed at Hermione "She helped, would you like to lodge a complaint."

"Nope, not going there" Draco stood up nervously and furrowed his brow "Let's see if I can do this right…" he mumbled a few words then smiled as he vanished "Nailed it…"

"What was that about?" Hermione questioned

"You don't want to know…" He smiled as he flopped down onto the bed with his hands behind his head "Well maybe **you **do but I assure you Draco doesn't want me to say anything…"

"That's just makes me more confused" Hermione frowned.

"Let me tease him about it a bit longer, and then I'll let you have your fun…" Harry smiled as Hermione's face softened.

"Fine…" She caved then looked at him with her focused-deep-in-thought gaze. "Can I do some quick research at the Castle in between classes and…?" She put on her sweetest face "please."

Harry nodded with a smile _'How can I say anything but yes to that face…great Luna gave her pointers on getting her way…I'm doomed'_ He sighed "Now come here" he held his arms out for her "I need a cuddle"

Hermione smiled and climbed onto the bed nuzzling into his arms "Alright but not too long because now I have way too much to do."

**Slytherin Common Room**

Ron stumbled into the room complaining as Draco closed his book and set it aside… "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now Malfoy?"

"Your watch must be fast Weasel…" He stood up and headed for the door "I was just leaving anyway." He watched Ron as he pulled out his wand _'He is up to something…I need to warn Wrap'_

Ron watched as he Draco left then spun his wand on the tip of his finger… _'If Dumbledore thinks I am going to join his cause he is wrong….' _Ron smiled _'But I will make his life difficult as he trains me; there is nothing wrong with letting him think I'm on his side…at least till I learn everything I can from him.'_ Ron laughed _'it is way too easy to drive him crazy.'_

Ron grabbed his books and headed for class _'After Gilderoy's class I'll head over to Dumbledore's for the next training session…I've got to get him to give me that spell.' _He frowned as he stepped into class _'I need it if I am going to carry out my plan…' _

Ron sat in the back of the class watching as Gilderoy made a mess of the lesson and released the Cornish Pixies. _'Idiot…' _Ron leaned back in his chair and smiled as the chaos unfolded around him. He pulled out his wand and quietly shooed the pixies back to the crowd throwing in a few nuisance spells here and there to add to the confusion and chaos.

Hermione stood up and took over '_as usual miss goody-goody pushes herself into the spotlight.'_ Ron frowned _'when is she going to realize she is just a useless woman.'_ Ron laughed and sent a spell her way knocking her off her feet and making her loose her hold over the Pixie's _'well this has been uneventful.'_

Harry stood up and let out a powerful spell that stopped them in their tracks and buzzed them around the room backwards flying single file to their cage. Within seconds they were all back in where they belonged _'Ok, I was wrong…Apparently I am not the only one who is getting private lessons from someone.' _He frowned _'but who is teaching him, and how is he so able to disguise it as basic magic…that wasn't any type of magic Dumbledore has shown me…' _Ron's anger started to grow _'He has been holding out on me…he's going to regret that.'_

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry sat down next to Hermione on the couch and pulled her into a hug. "It's ok, it wasn't your fault."

"How can you be so sure Harry," Hermione sobbed

"Because there was some odd magic going on in there and it wasn't the Cornish Pixie's; someone targeted you…But I don't know who."

Wrap and Draco both popped in and walked quickly over to them on the couch "I do, I know who was doing it." Draco smiled at Harry then looked at Hermione "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just can't believe I lost my focus…" Hermione sobbed

'_Leave it to you to be crying over something so simple' _Draco thought "Anyway, the culprit was none other than Ron Weasley…" He flinched as Hermione's expression changed to anger then he glanced at Harry "I told you he was up to something."

Harry sighed in frustration… "Yes you did, but how and what did he do?"

Wrap looked bored but was doing his best to be helpful "They are called nuisance spells; they are meant to be so subtle that they are nearly impossible to track."

"But you two saw it" Ginny stepped over and interrupted them "If it's so subtlethat you miss it unless you know about it than how did you see it and not know what it is?"

"Ginny I've told you this is a private conversation…" Harry looked annoyed

"Relax Potter," Draco turned to Ginny "See between being a Fairy and being trained how to use Fairy magic that gives us a few skills that others don't have." He smiled "and seeing magic is one of those skills…it will take years of practice to be able to see the trails of magic the way Orria can." Draco looked at Harry then back at Ginny, "Or be able to recognize the majority of what we see but…" He sighed at her angry and confused face "Come on get your books, I'll pop over and get my books and then walk you to class."

Ginny frowned but nodded a yes and reached for her books as Draco moved away from the group "I'll meet you in front of your painting." He muttered the spell then popped out.

Ginny made her way to the entrance when Sauce popped in and grabbed Wraps arm pulling him away from Harry and Hermione. Slipping into the shadows she listened in.

"Wrap, Orria has a bad infection" Sauce groaned in annoyance at Wrap's face. "Don't tell me you already knew this?"

"No, but I could guess based on her behavior…"

"Well did you know that because of their relationship there is a chance it could spread to Harry through their bond?" Sauce chuckled

"Crap, No I didn't think about that." Wrap rubbed his forehead nervously

"Mandy says that there is a chance we can protect Harry and use him to help heal her;" He took a deep breath "since they haven't been intimate yet the connection isn't that broad so it will take time to get to him."

"Time we can use to figure out a treatment to implement through him…" Wrap smiled a bit

"It's easier than getting our heads ripped off by her right now."

Ginny felt awful, her thoughts were swirling _'She is his more than just his girlfriend; why haven't they mentioned this?' _She turned for the door and left quickly. _'No, he is mine; I have to figure out how to get Orria away from him… at least it's only a fairy, it's not like I have to fight Hermione for him.' _ Ginny smiled at Draco as he emerged from the shadows.

"What took you so long?"

"Couldn't find one of my books" She gave him a half smile and then turned away heading to class.

Draco followed her closely _'She is a terrible liar…maybe I should get her into a game of poker; strip poker would be fun...' _he smiled _'I'd win for sure…' _Draco shook the thoughts away and focused _'She is up to something and I don't want to bother everyone else with this…it's not like this wimp could be a threat; I'll just keep an eye on her.' _Draco smiled at Ginny as he sped up to match her steps "Can I carry your books for you?"

Ginny was shocked "Uh…yeah sure." She handed Draco her books then forced a smile.

'_Check mate, I know women enough to know that look and judging on your behavior recently I'd say you like Harry…' _He thought for a moment then it hit him _'I need to talk to Wrap and see what she could have overheard about Harry.'_

**Weasley Burrow **

"Molly this isn't the first time he has been spotted by muggles since he left for school" Arthur was furious. "The ministry is suspicious and so am I."

"Really Arthur you are over reacting". Molly threw the bowl into the sink and glared at him.

"Am I Molly," Arthur put his hands on his hips and frowned "Ron has been moved from Gryffindor to Slytherin!" He threw his hands up in anger "How often does that happen?"

"You are just jealous of him; really Arthur you should be proud that one of our son's will be a great wizard someday."

Arthur was confused "Are we talking about the same son here?" he groaned and then it hit him "You know exactly what is happening here don't you?"

"Really Arthur, I think you've lost your mind" Molly grabbed a dish rag and started wiping down the table choosing to ignore him.

Arthur grabbed the rag and threw it at the sink then glared at her "No I am thinking very clearly right now…" He frowned; the thought of what he now needed to do was breaking his heart. "Molly, pack your things." He paused and calmed himself a bit before his voice had the chance to crack and reveal his heartache "I think it's best that we separate; I want you and Ron out of the burrow within the next few weeks." He turned and left not wanting to see her face. "Until then I will be sleeping on the couch." He stepped out of the room and thought _'I have got to find a way to protect the rest of the children from whatever Molly has gotten Ron into.'_

**Dumbledore's Office**

**After Dinner**

Ron walked through the door and plopped down into the chair behind Dumbledore's desk _'I wonder where the nut job is?' _ He thought back to the day's training in between classes and laughed _'he's probably still getting patched up. Who knew he could take a licking like that.' _ He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair putting his feet on the desk. _'Maybe next time I won't hold back; I'll sick all six on him not just a few.' _

"Get your feet off my desk and remove yourself from my chair immediately!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the room like thunder.

Ron pretended not to notice and just smiled. _'I can't believe he thinks he can get me to help __**screen society**__, as if…' _Ron fumed inside _'His Pure-Blood loving racist idiots aren't better they are weak, and he won't get me to think any differently.'_ Ron took a deep breath as Dumbledore Boomed again storming over to him. _'Oh well, so much for peace and quiet; here comes the bloody fool…'_

Dumbledore slapped his feet off the desk and picked him up by his shirt tossing him to the floor "I'm starting to wonder if you are doing this deliberately" He brushed off his desk and his chair and then sat down "You will start learning to focus or you will start paying for it." He leaned forward in the chair with his hands together on the desk and a stern frown on his face.

"Really, you have got to be more specific…" He pushed back a smile "how was I to know that was one of your Wizard Buddies."

"Enough lies…" Dumbledore growled "I taught you how to identify a wizard and I expect you to start using that skill." He stood up and leaned on the desk "Tomorrow you will make this stunt up to me, but for now you will go back to your dorm. I have sent word to Professor Snape he has informed your teachers to expect double the assigned work tomorrow from the entire Slytherin House." He smiled "Let's see how the rest of Slytherin likes that…"

"What…" Ron Growled "They'll kill me!"

"Back to your Dorm now" Dumbledore's grin widened as Ron's anger grew "I have a few Wizards to contact and beg the forgiveness of." He scowled at Ron "You had better pray I do not lose their friendship and ally status over this." He waved his hand and a gust of wind shoved Ron out the door and down the stairs where he landed face first on the ground.

Picking himself up his anger fumed _'He will regret this… there is one plan of yours that I will halt right now.' _He started for the Slytherin dorm anger boiling over _'you want me to focus on the Muggles but I think my attention is better served towards __**your buddies**__' _He entered the Slytherin dorm and came face to face with Snape.

"Weasley, I don't know what you did but you will regret it…" He pointed toward a stack of books "First your homework then will help me clean up Lockhart's latest mess in the teachers lounge." Snape started for the door "I will be back in an hour to collect you; you had best get started."

Ron picked up the parchment listing the assignments he needed to finish, sighed then slumped down onto the floor by the stack of books and took the top book opening it up to the assigned pages. _'It's a good thing I have improved my study habits…I think I am better than even Hermione in that department now.' _Ron finished that assignment quickly and set the book aside grabbing the next one and opening it up as a new plan came to him suddenly _'I think I will kill as he urges but…not a muggle maybe a few Pureblood's…' _He flipped through the pages speed reading through them. _'Maybe some of Dumbledore's allies or…maybe even some of Harry's friends' _He smiled closing the book _'But I know where to start… throw off one of Dumbledore's upcoming plots…' _he laughed _'I start with McNair'_

"Brilliant plan master…it is time to take action instead of just talking about it."

Ron jumped and looked around till he noticed the book in his hand was smiling. "What the…" He dropped the book and moved away from it suddenly.

"I'm sorry," the book said frowning "Did I startle you?"

"You're sorry?" He took a deep breath "Y-Y-ou're a book!" He stuttered as everyone in the room started giggling. "What are you laughing at… the book spoke" He glared at them as they all burst out laughing.

"Sure it did…" Goyle Laughed

"Maybe it can give him the answers to number 3?" Grabbe asked in-between laughing fits.

"I don't know; that might count as cheating?" Draco joined in "Listen Weasel the jokes over now; we have homework to finish too thanks to you."

"Yeah cut it out, those books are protected from spells" Daphne Greengrass strode over and picked up the book "so next time you choose a joke; chose one that is a bit more logical." She threw the book at him hitting him in the chest and walked off.

Ron sat there confused the entire room was scowling at him and a book in his lap was currently apologizing for running into him. Ron looked down at the book as it smiled up at him. He reached for it and started to open it up but the book slammed shut "I beg your pardon; I hardly know you… at least take me out to dinner first before you move to second base" Ron closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath '_Bloody Hell, now it's a not even making sense.' _


	12. Chapter 12 Let it Go

**A/N: ** A few bouts with a nasty stomach bug (or one bout that just kept boomeranging) plus a strong dose of severe depression has stalled my writing…sorry. If it's not one thing, it's another. Top that off with the fact that this chapter took a lot out of me and well…

** I am sorry for any error's… let me know when you find them and I will correct them.**

** PLEASE NO FLAMERS! BE NICE!**

**A/N: As always I own nothing but the OC's.**

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**Chapter 12: "Let It Go" **

**The Burrow**

Molly finished packing her things, collected Ron's things, and turned to face Arthur "I hope you know what you are doing?"

"You can take Ginny with you if you want… with her being at the age she is, she will need her mother."

Molly rolled her eyes "We both know she won't amount to anything." She turned for the door "I'm happy with what I'm taking with me… you will regret this, I am the best thing that has ever happened to you Arthur Weasley!" without a second glance back she left.

Arthur crumpled to the floor "You used to be, but I don't know who you have become."

**Dining Hall**

Ginny sat quietly watching as Harry talked and laughed with everyone fuming inside she just picked at her food. With a screech, emanating from above everyone turned to see Errol spiraling out of control and then crash right in front of Ginny on the table. Ginny reached out and took the bulging envelope. Opening it up Ginny found a letter for herself as well as one each for Percy, Fred, George and Ron. "What is this?" she handed the letters over to her brothers and opened up her own.

Percy was the first to get through the letter, "Oh…" He looked up at Ginny who was shaking. "Ginny,"

Ginny wadded up the letter, flung it at the wall, and reached for her wand. "NO!" With her free hand, she shoved the table with strength beyond her small frame. She stood up muttering a spell and seemed to glow as she started to float. "This is your fault she snapped as she glared at the front of the large Dining Hall."

"Ginny Dear," Dumbledore tried to sooth as the students fled the room in fear.

"Shut Up!" She flung her head back and growled out a spell and lightning erupted from all corners of the ceiling making no effort to hit anyone.

Harry pushed past Draco and reached for Fred's arm, "Who were the letters from?"

"Mum," Fred turned to Harry with hurt in his eyes.

"GINNY!" Harry bellowed to her "Please calm down, we can talk about this."

"Bloody Hell Ginny, don't you think you're over-reacting just a little bit." Ron laughed but his laugh faded as she turned to face him and then flung a table at him. "He threw up his arms, wand in hand and muttered a spell that shielded him a bit but still not enough. He flew into the wall and crumbled to the floor unconscious.

Draco scanned the room for the wadded up letter _'there.' _He ran for it, snatched it up, and ducked behind an overturned table. Draco crowded in next to a group of students who were too terrified to try for the doors. Straightening the letter, he scanned it quickly _'The evil Bitch!' _He leaned around the table and scanned the room to find Harry _'he needs to see this…' _Draco gasped in shock _'impressive he almost has her calm. I've been back here what all of a couple of minutes and he has her calm?'_

Ginny backed away from the crowd growing around her then looked down at her wand in shock "Don't touch me!" She sobbed, "What did they do to me?" she sobbed hysterically, pushed past everyone, and ran from the Dining Hall with tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny wait…" Fred and George both hollered at once.

Draco stood to follow her _'she shouldn't be alone right now'_ a flood of students in a panic shoved Draco backward _'Damn…'_ Giving Ron a swift kick in the gut as he passed his still unconscious mass on the floor, He made his way to the center of the room near Harry.

"What is it?" Harry was worried "what did the letters say."

"It's Mum and Dad." Percy stared at his letter in shock "They have separated, Mum has moved out of the burrow."

Draco bit his tongue _'Not here, not in front of all these people…'_

"We'll split up and look for her, Luna, Hermione check the girls rooms." Harry took a deep breath trying to think.

McGonagall came up to the group "Good Idea, Harry I'll go with Hermione and Luna."

"Wrap and I will check the exterior grounds," Draco volunteered.

"Wait I'm going with you," Snape came up beside them "Filch you take Draco, Wrap your with me."

The group all nodded and spread out around the school. Stomach in knots, Draco hoped to be the one to find her _'I cannot believe her own mother did that, it explains why they are using Ron…he was not their first choice. Ginny just has too much heart…' _After searching most of the grounds Snape and Draco met up with Filch and Wrap near the woods and joined forces with Hagrid to check inside the woods. Draco's mind wandered as he scanned for any movement. Stepping around a tree, he saw her and his heart melted. "Wrap," Draco whispered.

"What," Wrap came up beside him and gave him a questioning look.

Draco pointed at her "take her to the Castle please, I'll explain later."

"Alright," He nodded towards Snape, Filch, and Hagrid who were aggressively arguing, "Keep them busy" Wrap moved slowly over to Ginny.

"That should be easy…" He came up to the group and added a few words here and there just to escalate the fight further.

"ENOUGH!" Snape yelled, "We are returning to school to see if they have had any luck…" He glanced at Wrap as he came up behind Draco "You two boys will return to your dorm and stay there."

Wrap and Draco walked a good distance in front of the teachers "She is with Mandy, she's hysterical though." Wrap took a breath "want to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, it's a long story…" he pulled the letter out of his cloak and handed it to him "This should help, but keep it out of sight we don't want them to see it."

Wrap unfolded the letter and read it then closed his eyes in heartache "the poor child."

"Yeah, we need to talk to Harry about this." Draco was worried sick about Ginny and could not figure out why.

"We need to wait till things calm down first" He put the letter in his cloak "They will be overly cautious now." Wrap glanced at the teachers, Snape was watching them closely, Hagrid had gone back to the woods with his mutt, and Filch was trying his best to ignore the lot of them. "This could be tricky."

"What kind of spell was she referring to?" Draco's mind raced "Is it really possible to connect someone's magic to their emotions?"

"Yes, but it's not as simple as that…she is either one powerful little witch to still be alive or a very sick one."

"Can it be reversed?" Draco was shaking.

"Yes, but it's risky. First we need to make sure it is affecting her adversely."

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry stumbled into the room and smiled the instant he saw Orria sitting in cat form on the couch "Orria," He ran to her, scooped her up, and headed for his bed. Sitting down he relaxed his grip and broke down in tears. "Oh Orria, things are a mess…"

Orria changed to her human form and climbed onto his lap soothing him gently as he quickly unloaded the whole story. When he stopped, she held his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly. "It will be ok. You had to have known this would happen, I mean with the choices that Molly has made…I don't blame Arthur on bit."

"But Ginny, she took it really hard." Harry laid back on the bed and put his arm over his head covering his eyes.

"Harry, there is more going on here than you realize." She moved his arm and looked into his now annoyed eyes. "Just trust me, when it gets to the point where you need to know, I will tell you."

"Orria…"

"Harry, you wouldn't deny anyone the same love you have found with me and Hermione and Luna, would you?" Orria smiled as his face softened. "You don't have to save the world today Harry, let someone else pick up the pieces this time."

**Slytherin Boy's Bunks/Dranwoll Isle**

Draco sat down on his bed in his hands he held a locket his father gave him that bore the Malfoy crest. _'I know how you feel Ginny, my own father doesn't think I was enough…' _He took a deep breath _'lucky for me though he just thinks I'm a waste and not worth his time.' _Draco stood up and scooped up the rings he had taken from his father's things when he moved to the realms with Wraps help. _'This should be enough.'_

He popped out, appeared at the center of town on Dranwoll Isle Making his way to the shops he found the one he was looking for, and entered. It took less time than he thought it would to get the wand made but it was gorgeous. "…And you are sure this will work for her; that it will change from wand to ring seamlessly?"

"Yes," The shopkeeper announced proudly.

"Thank you," Draco reached into his pocket but the shopkeeper stopped him.

"No, No… I have strict instructions from Lord Potter to bill the castle for anything you need." The shopkeeper smiled "we all do."

"Potter…" Draco smiled "Thank you then." He took the neatly wrapped gift and made his way to the castle. Staying out of sight, he crept through the house until he found her. Hiding around a corner, he slid the box across the floor until it came to a stop right by Ginny who sat huddled by a giant colorful planter sobbing. Draco smiled as she noticed it then turned and quickly popped back to Hogwarts.

Ginny picked up the box '_what is this, it's addressed to me…' _she flipped open the card attached to the box and read:

**Ginny, **

**Inside is a wand that transforms to a ring and back at your command. This ring is fairy based it is protected and so therefore cannot be adversely affected by spells or curses; the ring wand protects its bearer and cannot be used by anyone but you. **

**You are not alone, **

**An admirer**

**P.S. A bit of personal advice, don't forget that you are loved by many, and you are now safe so let the past go. **

Ginny opened the box and slipped the ring onto her index finger. The ring relaxed and adjusted to fit her finger perfectly. _'Is this from Harry?' _She wiped her tears and smiled.

"Want to talk now?" Mandy stepped up to her and knelt down

"Ok…" Ginny's reply was quiet and weak but she was smiling.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry and Orria sat on the couch cuddling as Hermione and Luna came in. "Orria!" The girls screamed and ran for their friend and Harry looked on in bewilderment as the three giggle girls danced and hugged.

"Is this going to go on for too much longer?" Harry smiled a bit "We do have a lot to catch up on…"

"Yes, well" Hermione took off her robe and sat down by Harry. Orria sat down on his lap and Luna spread out on the floor at his feet staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "About Ron" Hermione continue. The nurse said he's fine, he has a hard head."

Luna giggled, "We all knew that already."

"Fred and George have gone back to the Burrow to see how their Dad is doing." Hermione bounced in her seat "Gossip says that Molly AND Ron were kicked out by Arthur."

"Since when do you listen to Gossip?" Harry looked at her puzzled.

"I have to keep you guessing…" Hermione smiled and all three girls giggled.

"I don't want to know." Harry rubbed his forehead "I think I'm getting a headache… can we talk about something that doesn't involve gossip or school?"

"How about the gruesome murder of Walden McNair" Luna didn't even flinch

"Ew, no" Hermione shivered "whoever did that is twisted" she leaned against Harry and he smiled at her.

"I hear that it was done as a direct act against you-know –who." Orria said in a nonchalant way. "Someone trying to make a point as to whose side they aren't on…"

"Orria, do you know who did it?" Harry was annoyed and wanted this day to end.

"No…" She lied then turned into her cat form and curled up.

"I take it that means the discussion is over" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Really Orria…" Luna stood up "you are terrible at…" She stood perfectly still staring at Professor McGonagall who looked devastated.

"Professor, what is it?" Hermione stood up and started towards her.

"No, Miss Granger" She took a breath "please sit down…"

Hermione sat down by Harry, worried. Luna moved to Harry's other side and sat down on the arm of the couch. Professor McGonagall came over, sat beside Hermione, and rested her hand on Hermione's knee. "I am so sorry child but there was an attack on three separate families, three students are getting the same terrible news."

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat and her head kept screaming out NO. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes wishing for this to go away. Trying desperately to stop what was about to be said.

"Your Father was killed..." McGonagall choked up "they think it was by death eaters but it is too soon to tell." She took a deep breath "Your Mother is safe for now…"

"Professor is it alright if I request Hermione's Mother sent somewhere safe." Harry put his arm around Hermione and she leaned into him sobbing.

"Well, Yes Mr. Potter but I don't see where you could possibly."

"I have moved out of my Aunt and Uncles Place, I am living with an old friend…" Orria growled and glared at him "I can have someone come collect her and all her things if that is okay."

"Yes, she is currently at Godric's Hollow." She took a deep breath "I'll go pass on this information…and Mr. Potter, we will be discussing this move of yours further." She stood up "I was under the impression that you had no other…"

"As I said it's an old friend" He glanced down at Orria who was glaring viciously at him. McGonagall silently nodded and left the room.

As soon as she was gone, Orria leapt off his lap and changed form then slugged Harry. "OLD!"

"Please Orria what did you expect me to say, I'm living with my teenage girlfriend? Yeah that would go over real well…" Harry pulled Hermione onto his lap and rubbed the small of her back lovingly as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders.

Luna got up and headed for the door and Harry panicked, "Where are you going?"

Luna paused briefly "To find out who the other two students that got the same news are."

"Okay, Orria go with her please." Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and tried to sooth her as Orria rolled her eyes, changed form, and followed Luna.

"Why is this happening?" Hermione sobbed

"Sometimes bad thing happen… but I have learned that even in the worst of it there is something positive to hold on to it." Harry sighed and kissed her head "even if it's just the love of a close friend…" Harry wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed and just soothed her quietly.

Luna came back within minutes looking sad. She made her way over to Harry and joined Hermione on his lap. Orria jumped up on top of the girls laps and curled up. "Well this is cozy" Harry grinned. "What did you learn Luna?"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Penelope Clearwater both lost their Dad's too," Luna sobbed "So much pain today… Can this day be over now?"

McGonagall entered solemnly and made a quiet announcement "All students have been given the rest of the week off" She looked around the room and spotted Harry on the couch with Hermione and Luna with his new cat on their lap "Mr. Potter I am assuming that you will want to accompany Hermione to help her mother settle in?"

Harry nodded "Yes professor, and if I may… Luna, Sauce, Draco and Wrap will be accompanying us as well."

McGonagall was confused but nodded "I'll let Professor Snape know Mr. Potter; I cannot give them permission for you…" She smiled gently at Hermione then she turned and left.

Harry and his group left for Dranwoll Isle as soon as they had permission, on the way they stopped by and picked up Hermione's Mother and then they headed for home.

Draco, Wrap and Sauce retreated to a library to discuss the recent murders while Luna went to check on Ginny and Hermione and Orria showed Jean Rose Granger around the Castle. The moment Harry stepped into the castle he was face to face with Mandy, he was furious.

"What are you thinking?" He fumed as if he would breathe fire "This isn't one of your school dormitories!" Mandy balled up his fists and growled.

"School…" Harry thought "I was wondering what I was going to do with this massive place…"

"NO!" Mandy's hands shot up in defensive retreat "No, no, no, no, no"

"The realms need a universal school where they can go and learn with each other…Unity, it's all about unity!" Harry smiled and patted Mandy on the shoulder "Great Idea, thanks Mandy…" Harry turned and hurried off to find Draco, Wrap, and Sauce, smiling as he heard Mandy whimper behind him.

Hermione easily convinced her mother to move to the castle, to the realms where she would be safe. With tears, she made her way to the front garden, as she entered she here tears echoing from the back of the garden. Following the tears, she found Ginny, curled up in the corner crying.

Hermione knew the feeling of those tears and without a word, she snuggled up beside her, put her arms around her, and wept too…

Mandy whistled happily, as he headed for the front door causing alarm to all the guys. With a smile, he opened the door and greeted the guest that hadn't yet rang the bell.

"I hear my daughter is here?" Arthur face, worn out but hopeful as he wrung his hat in his hands. Fred and George stood behind him heads back jaws open and stunned as they tried to take in the massive structure that stood before them.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley… do come in" Mandy stepped aside and let the three in as he glanced as Harry smiling.

Harry frowned at him and mouthed the words '_you're dead!' _to which Mandy's smile broadened.

Just as Arthur noticed Harry he heard a noise from the other side of the big entry, looking to see he noticed a beautiful woman with tear stained eyes entering slowly. Arthur dropped his hat as his mouth fell open. Harry stepped forward and smiled "Mr. Weasley I would like you to meet Hermione's mother, Jean Rose Granger. She is here for her protection; she lost her husband in the recent attacks"

"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance…" Arthur smiled sweetly as Jean looked up timidly.

"Crap…" Mandy slammed the door behind the twins making them jump. "I'll prepare more rooms…" Mandy sauntered off, mumbling under his breath.


	13. Chapter 12-2 Home-School

**A/N: PLEASE NO FLAMERS! BE NICE!** **As always I own nothing but the OC's**.

**Harry and the Fairy Flirt**

**Chapter 12.2: "Home-School" **

The week passed quickly, Arthur and Jean had become inseparable. Arthur was bombarding Jean with questions and Jean was enjoying the attention. Ginny and Hermione took to following their parents around to see what was happening… every now and then you could find them in the corner giggling and plotting. Both girls were enjoying their newfound sisterhood.

Orria was training Luna to be her new assistant and Luna was constantly going on and on about a new creature almost hourly.

Harry was finding Draco a lot more fun than he had originally thought. The two had nearly finished the plans for the new school; the only thing left was to list the dorms and to determine how the students would be divided up. Orria new a way to do so but wasn't talking. Harry frowned at the memory of their argument… _'You __**must **__stay at Hogwarts for a bit longer' _she had said but wouldn't say anything further on the subject. Draco and Harry were excited about opening up their new school and moving out of Hogwarts, they dreaded going back to the growing danger but Sauce had a point… _'hiding from the danger won't make it go away, it will only turn it on someone else._' Sauce had added one line that caught Harry's attention hard; _'and you might not like who'._

Just as Harry was focusing back on the school plans, loud music started blaring through the entire castle. Within seconds Mandy ran by the doorway screaming, heading straight for the door he stopped at nothing not even to wait for Draco to move… Harry laughed and got up offering his arm to Draco "Need a hand?"

"Thanks, what was that?" Draco brushed himself off and looked at the door that Mandy hadn't bothered to open. "It's amazing how this place takes care of itself… the door is fixing itself!"

Harry smiled then turned towards the pathway Mandy had come from. "Shall we see what the twins are up to now?"

"Why… Let them have their fun." Draco chuckled "At least they aren't picking on me" He smiled devilishly "Has Sauce's hair grown back yet?"

"Nope" Harry laughed then turned back for the room that was a mess of papers. "He still swears he isn't coming out of hiding till it does to." Harry sighed at the mess that had taken over the room, it took a lot of work getting the Castle to not clean it up and organize or recycle it. They had to start over a dozen times before they figured out how to convince the Castle to back off… "The Castle" Harry's face lit up.

"What did it do now?" Draco shuffled some papers.

"No, nothing…" Harry took a breath and started pacing with excitement. "Why can't the Castle Sort the students?"

"Bloody hell…" he tossed the papers onto the table "Why didn't we think of that several days ago?" Draco sighed, "If we had then maybe we wouldn't have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Not too sure we will be," Harry furrowed his brow it might be safer to move all the students in danger here and teach them what they need to know to be better prepared for the fight."

"I get the feeling there is something you are supposed to do and you can't do it here," He plopped onto the sofa "I really think that's why they are determined to keep you there…"

"Me, what about all of you" Harry frowned

"Please when are you going to figure this out Harry, this isn't about any of us it's about you."

"I want to be somewhere safe where I can learn, not struggle to survive!"

"So it's decided, we don't go back to Hogwarts, instead we open…"

Arthur stepped quietly into the room and interrupted "How does one go about becoming an instructor at this school of yours?"

"Just ask" Harry smiled "What did you have in mind"

"Perhaps if you had a class on Counter spells…" He took a breath and smiled nervously "instead of teaching the students the Dark arts like Hogwarts teach them how to oppose or combat them."

"Well Professor Weasley I do believe you are willing to sign off on us not returning to Hogwarts." Draco smiled.

"Well, let's just put it this way, I don't want Ginny going back there… she is too delicate right now, that school would eat her alive." Arthur's face revealed the torment for the first time all week.

"I do believe we only have one problem left…" Harry smiled "We have to break the news to Orria, she isn't going to be happy about us staying here."

**Coming up next:** Info about the School that Harry and Draco have founded.


End file.
